Family, Friends and Fireworks
by BackwardsMuffin
Summary: Set after 2x16:One party later and numerous secrets have been released. Despite peoples attempts to keep things hidden it all seems to escape in the end. KLAINE- fluff and numerous appearences from Wevid and the NDs.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author, nearly 2 years after this was uploaded: Wow, so this story is embarrassing for me to read now. My style has matured so much since this fic that it actually pains me to read F,F&F sometimes. Forgive me, dear Klainers, for i have grievously sinned here. However, i shall keep this on the site for the foreseeable future, no matter how it pains me, because i know some people do still put themselves through reading this. For that i salute you.**

**So, if you are brave enough, read on. And look into the mind of a 14 year old girl who had just discovered internet fandoms. It is not pretty. I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me if its rubbish. I plan on adding chapters in the near future but don't hold me to it!****

'We should ... we should practise.' Blaine gazed longingly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt his entire body melt, he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart against his ribs. It felt like it was going to tear straight through his shirt and jump straight over to Blaine. , where his heart truly belonged. He opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He couldn't tell if he'd been sitting in that chair for minutes, hours, even days. All he could focus on was his lips, where Blaine's lips had been just moments ago. He was gaping like a goldfish; the amazingly gorgeous boy in front of him was still blushing, beetroot red. After starring for an obscene amount of time, he managed to force the four words from his lips.

'I thought we were.'

Kurt smiled lovingly back at Blaine. Seconds later Blaine launched himself at Kurt and they were engulfed in the kiss again. Blaine raised his hands to cup Kurt's cheeks as his lips moved skilfully around. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue snake out and brush against his lower lip, it sent shivers throughout his body. He whimpered into Blaine's mouth. He was melting. Melting. He could stay like this forever. Just having Blaine's arms holding him, loving him.

This. Was. Heaven.

This kiss ended all too soon however, as David and Wes came storming into the room, cheering loudly.

'He finally did it.' Wes called pointing at the two boys who had jumped almost 3 foot apart as soon as the door began to open. 'Our Blainey boy finally did it.'

'Remember our deal Blaine.' David piped in. 'If you get him to kiss you then you stop playing Teenage dream on never ending repeat, and start listening to other music. I am this close to strangling Katy Perry.'

The two new additions to the room stared at the boys in front of them, who were glancing worriedly at each other.

'No need to stop the show just because Wes and I showed up. Feel free to kiss to your heart's content, but if you take it any further, I will ask you to go to your dorm. I don't want to see that.'

David grinned maliciously at the boys and winked (incredibly obviously) at Blaine.

'Where...what...how did you see?' Kurt asked.

'Mate, has no one ever told you to block keyholes when you're having make out sessions.' Wes smirked. 'We saw everything.'

'Everything' David chimed in.

'Oh... you move me Kurt... I've been looking for you forever.' Wes and David pulled dreadful puppy dog faces and puckered up their lips, making awfully sweet kissing sounds. 'This duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.' The pair began to sloppily kiss the backs of their hands, moaning into their skin.

'Oh Kurt, Baby.'

'Oh Blaine. '

Blaine and Kurt where just sat, gaping open mouthed at the pair.

'Now that did not happen.' Blaine stated, giving the two boys a disapproving glare.

'That doesn't mean you didn't Want it to happen.' David gave the boys another wink. 'Come on Wes; let's leave our little love birds to it.' The pair began to walk back towards to door. As they were about to leave, David spun on his heels so he was facing Blaine again.

'Just one more thing. You better heed my warning boys. If I so much as hear one Note, from that wretched Teenage Dream song again. I will not be held responsible for my actions. Actions which may or may not, involve the burning of a certain guitar and Gucci jacket.' He gave the pair the most evil of smiles and turned back to the door and walked out with Wes.

'You wouldn't d-'Blaine called after the pair.

'Goodbye boys.' Came the sound of Wes, walking slowly away with David. Fist pumping as they turned a corner down the corridor.

Kurt and Blaine remained seated, staring at the doorway through which the other boys had come and so rudely interrupted their little kissing practise. They glanced quickly at each other before turning back to the doorway and bursting into fits of hysterical laughter. Blaine had to lean on Kurt's shoulder to prevent him falling off his chair and onto the hard wooden floor. Although Kurt didn't protest. Instead he allowed his hand to subtly creep up behind Blaine until it was resting on the other boy's waist and let his head drop onto Blaine's soft cushion of hair. Once the laughter had died down, Blaine gazed up at Kurt through a fan of long thick eyelashes.

'You know, sometimes I think they're the gay couple around here.' He said, gesturing to the door. 'Always together, secretly watching two other guys kiss, something a little fishy about it, don't you think?'

Kurt began to giggle quietly; Blaine could feel his IQ drop. How did one boys laugh turn him into a vegetable?

'Well, I can understand why they wanted to watch. It was pretty hot.' Kurt boasted, squeezing Blaine's waist a little tighter but dodging his kiss.

'Tease.' The other boy replied, smirking.

He lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and let his hand glide towards Kurt's. He allowed their fingers to slowly entwine as he pulled Kurt's hand from his waist and forced the other boy up so he was standing. Blaine followed and jumped eagerly to his feet.

'Now good Mr Hummel, May I request that we continue this "practise" session, somewhere a little more ...Private.' He winked slyly at Kurt and pulled the other boy towards him, until their torsos were cushioned together. He leant in pecked Kurt ever so softly on the lips. The other boy took in a deep breath, the air catching in his throat. Blaine pulled slowly back, keeping an ideal air of peace and perfectness in the room. Kurt still had his eyes closed. Blaine stood watching him as his eyelashes fluttered gradually open. He held Kurt's hands close to his chest for a moment before pulling the younger boy out of the room with him.

The pair ran down the corridor, hand in hand, just like they had done on that fateful day when they met. A meeting both boys felt was destiny, a meeting that changed things forever. A meeting that may well have been one of the best days of either of the young boy's lives.

The rest of the evening was spent in Blaine's dorm. It wasn't all kissing though. A lot of time was spent in silence, or just talking. Kurt loved talking with Blaine. Everything seemed so open, no secrets, nothing he couldn't say to the other boy, nothing they couldn't talk about. Kurt poured his heart and soul into every word he said, and Blaine listened.

He held Kurt tightly to his chest. He could feel every breath the younger boy took and he watched as his chest heaved, the exhalations echoing ever so slightly off the painted walls. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath on the back of his neck. It made his hairs stand up and quiver as every new breath skimmed his skin.

With every sip of air they took, the pair became closer and closer together. They fitted together like a jigsaw. Like their bodies had been made for each other.

A warm flush came from Kurt's heart right down to his toes when he thought about it.

Blaine began to nuzzle his nose into the top of Kurt's spine, carefully caressing his shoulders and neck with soft, tender kisses. There was no space of visible skin that Blaine didn't paint with kisses. He slowly made his way up Kurt's neck. He twisted the other boy slightly, so the two could look each other in the eyes. Hazel locked with blue. Blaine kissed each of Kurt's cheeks once, then his forehead, then his nose, and finally his planted a delicate kiss onto Kurt's trembling lips.

Blaine was so full of confidence; he moved his lips with such majesty and grace. He could feel Blaine's tongue on his lips, beckoning him to open his mouth and allow the tongue to slip inside. Kurt let it and began to deepen the kiss. He allowed Blaine to completely take over.

This was the complete opposite of any of his other kisses. The one he had shared with Brittany, in the lumberjack outfit that made him wince, was no more meaningful than Kurt kissing a pillow. And that "incident" with Karofsky was no kiss. It was mouth rape. Cold, dark and meaningless. This was his first true kiss. There may be breaks in between the touching of lips but it was all the same movement, the same emotion.

Blaine's tongue ran across Kurt's teeth, it tangled with his own, like a tongue waltz in his mouth. Blaine could taste the coffee the younger boy had been drinking earlier in the day, still fresh on his taste buds.

Coffee was something so definitively them. It was the first actual thing they had done together. (bar the incredible serenading of Kurt via teenage dream) They always got coffee together. At weekends they went to the Lima Bean where they would sit for hours and talk, whereas on school days they collected hot steaming mugs of the brew and sipped it slowly as they walked to first period.

But Blaine had decided he was willing to completely give up the drink its self if he got to have Kurt like this every morning. Kurt and Coffee tasted really really good.

Kurt managed to stay with Blaine until 11pm when he finally glanced at his watch and freaked over the alarming time on the watch. He leapt of off Blaine and grabbed his coat, blowing Blaine a sweet kiss goodbye, before dashing out the door and down the corridor, until he was out the building and into his Navigator.

He arrived back at his house at around 11.40. All the lights seemed to be off, Kurt just hoped he could sneak in without waking anyone up.

He got out of his car and slammed the door. An ear-splitting thud echoed around and Kurt swore at himself for being so loud.

He tiptoed slowly up the path to his house, taking the upmost care in ensuring the heels of his Jimmy Choos didn't click against the cold stone. Kurt fumbled with his key chain when he got to the front door, he was barely able to see the wretched thing in the thick darkness of the night. When he finally found the correct key, he attempted to slot it into the lock as quietly as possible. He heard the latch slot out of place and hurriedly opened the door and bounded in side.

A cold breeze followed him into the house, rustling the coats on the stand near the stairs. The soft clink of the door closing caused a previously un noticed figure laying on the couch to stir, snorting slightly in his sleep.

Kurt had whipped around at the sound, frightened that someone had heard him. He saw the sleeping figure, positioned awkwardly on the couch in the lounge. The TV was still on, bright vivid pictures blaring into Kurt's eyes, but the sound was muted, the only noise in the room was deep snoring coming from the sleeping figure but this hopefully wouldn't wake anyone up.

Just to be on the safe side, Kurt crept over to the screen, silently pressing the off switch and turned around to see Finn lying on the couch. Haha so Finn snored, he could definitely use this against him.

The sleeping boy was hunched up so that his humongous form was slotted tightly between the arm rests either side of the large seat. In his arms like a teddy bear was the remote control for the TV. God, where was a camera when you needed one Kurt thought to himself. He nipped over to the Finn and carefully positioned a pillow over his nose, to stop the deafening snores. This was not well received. Finn snorted, then began to cough and splutter. Kurt took this to mean that giant was waking up, so he ran. Not caring about the loud crashes his shoes made against the wooden panelling. He was half way up the stairs when the lights downstairs flickered on and a croaky voice sounded.

'What the hell is going on?' Finn was standing at the base of the stairs, gazing up at Kurt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'Kurt, what the hell are you doing? It's like 3 in the morning. Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?'

Kurt snorted, he'd never heard Finn refer to it as beauty sleep, but it was nice to hear the correct term being used.

'Actually its just before midnight Finn. I'm just going to bed now. No need to-'

He was cut short by a disapproving glare from Finn.

'Dude, you just got in didn't you?'

Kurt stood stock still for a moment, not daring to answer.

'Didn't you!'

This time Finn was more forcing with his words. He was demanding an answer. Kurt just nodded silently and stared down at his shoes.

'Haha i can't wait until your dad hears about this! He'll go-'

'You can't tell him. Please Finn.'

'Why not?'

'Because then he won't trust me to be out late again. He's not as easy going as Carole. He will actually do it.'

Kurt was right. Burt may be accepting and understanding of most things, but if there was any possibility that his son could be doing something...inappropriate then he would put a stop to it. Burt was very protective, unlike the calm and easy going Carole.

'Fine dude' Finn stood, hands on hips, looking more of a diva than Kurt at this point. 'But in the morning you owe me a Full explanation of why you're so late in, an why you thought it was a good idea to suffocate me with a freaking pillow.'

Kurt laughed, but quickly gagged himself with his hand to stop his parents waking up.

'Okay Finn. But you promise you won't tell?'

'I promise, but if you don't spill tomorrow, Burt will hear Everything.'

'Fine.' And with that Kurt continued up the stairs to his room, followed eventually by Finn, who was still clutching at the remote.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so so much for all the lovely comments i got for the last chapter. I opened my email after this had only been on the site an hour or so to find 37 messages. For a first timer i think thats pretty good :)  
>I appear to have set a standard for myself here, so heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. <strong>

The following morning Kurt awoke to the unpleasant sound of his alarm clock chirping in his ear. The offending device got its comeuppance when Kurt swiped it from his bed side table and dropped a rather large book on it. Needless to say, it didn't go off again.

Kurt was insanely tired. He didn't think it was possible to be this exhausted. After his...adventurous evening he had crawled into bed, hoping to drift off into a land of sweet dreams of Blaine in Marc Jacobs. (Blaine out of them was more like it.) But it hadn't happened.

He couldn't physically fall asleep. He just couldn't. He tried everything. Counting sheep, reading, listening to Michael Buble, and even drinking warm, Full Fat milk. (Which Kurt felt was like drinking cream) but nothing seemed to work.

He was just too excited. The adrenaline was still pulsating to every ounce of his body. He had been kissed, Kissed. By Mr SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot himself. He felt as wide awake as if he'd taken 5 triple espressos. In one go. After that kiss, he could run 10 marathons he was so awake.

But now it was actually time for him to be awake, he was shattered. All he wanted to do was sleep, sweet sweet sleep.

So, for the first time in his life, he ignored the alarm clock, ignored Carole calling him for breakfast and just went back to bed.

When he next woke up he felt so much better. He sat up and began to stretch, and then did his traditional pre get up Yoga routine and swung himself out of bed.

As he crossed he extremely tastefully decorated room. (Abercrombie models on posters throughout) he saw a note pinned to the back of his door. It was from Carole.

_Dearest Kurt.  
>I came in here to wake you up, but you looked so tired and peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it. I have told your dad that you're sick, so be sure to play up when we get back. (We can discuss details later (; )<br>I'm afraid your dad and I will be out for the day, your dad needs to discuss some business deals and he wants me there for moral support. So I have left some food in the refrigerator but I know how much you love to cook, so I have made sure we have enough ingredients for you to cook yourself something.  
>I hope you'll be feeling more awake when we get back.<br>Love C xxx  
>P.S. I'll get you a new alarm clock while I'm out. Your one looks a little worse for wear. ;)<em>

Kurt smiled, and pulled the note from the door and placed it on his desk.

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed the forefront of Kurt's mind. Blaine. He had completely forgotten about Blaine. (Well not completely, since he'd been dreaming about him all morning) but he had totally overlooked what was going to happen to Blaine. If he saw Kurt wasn't at school, what would he think?

That Kurt didn't want to talk to him. That he'd changed his mind. That he had hated the kiss and wanted to forget about everything. OH HOLYHAUSEOFGAGA what had he done.

He immediately ran back to his desk, where his phone was flashing. He snatched it up and checked the screen.

**7 new messages  
>3 missed calls<br>1 new voicemail**

Oh God, that was never good. People must be worried. Kurt was never the sort of person to just leave his phone. He always answered his texts and always picked up the phone whenever he was rung.

He quickly scanned through his texts. One was from Finn; another 5 were from 'Cedes along with the missed calls. But the one message that immediately caught his eye was the one from Blaine.

He quickly opened the message and read aloud to himself.

_Kurt, I know I'm sending this text a little late in the day but in case you haven't noticed. I'm not in class today. I am sooo sorry this has honestly got nothing to do with you. (Well sort of. I'll explain next time I see you). Don't worry I'm not sick. Just very tired, I think you know why. ;) Txt me when you get this. – Blaine xxx_

Thank Gaga was all Kurt could think. So the two boys had obviously suffered the same problem. That was good to know. The only problem was that that text had arrived 2 hours ago. Shit. He was just about to text Blaine back when his phone vibrated, a new text popping up on the screen.

_Spill it white boy! ;) – M xx_

Oh. OH. What was she thinking? Blaine could wait a minute. Kurt quickly dialled 2. (Mercedes was on speed dial – mainly for fashion emergencies)

'Hey this is Mercedes.' Came the rolling voice of Kurt's best friend.

''Cedes. What did you mean by that last text?' Kurt asked frantically.

'Oh, that's a nice way to start a convo Kurt. Isn't it?'

'Please 'Cedes I haven't got time. What has Finn told you?' Kurt could feel his voice getting higher with every word that spilled from his mouth.

'What? Finn hasn't spoken to me all day! And you're the one with explaining to do here. Why have you not answered my texts? There were 5. F-I-V-E. 5.'

'Oh yeah. Look I was asleep; I unfortunately can't text in my sleep. But what did you mean by sp-'

'You've already said it!'

'What?'

'You were asleep.'

'Yes?'

'Until NOON'

'I was tired, what's your point?'

'Well... Finn told Puck who told Artie who told Brittany who told Santana who told me that YOU had a rather late night last night.' Kurt could hear the girl smirk through the phone.

Kurt placed his face in his hands, shaking his head. No. NO. With Puck and Santana's dirty minds involved, they could have conjured up all kinds of rude thoughts and passed them round. '...And...' was all Kurt could think to say.

'Well.' Mercedes continued. 'Apparently you looked very suspicious, yet strangely gleeful. I happen to know the new season Alexander McQueen isn't released for over a month. So what happened Kurt? You have to tell me. EVERYTHING'

'Oh God.' Major Head desk moment here. 'Before you get there. Nothing at all dirty happened. I know what Santana and co will have said.'

'Sure Kurt sure. So if that didn't happen, you wanna tell me what "really" did then.'

'Umm...'

'Spit it out white boy.' Although her words where harshly said there was still loving in her voice. It made telling her a whole lot different to telling Finn or Puck etc.

'Well... I... umm...'

'KURT'

'IKISSEDBLAINE' Kurt blurted out faster than you could say Grilled Cheesus

'YOU DID WHAT?' Mercedes was shouting now, but not angrily, it was in ecstasy.

'I... sorta kissed Blaine. Well he kissed me. But I didn't stop him. I may have sort of continued it a little longer than necessary.' Kurt was blushing extremely badly. Thank god no one else could see.

'OMG Kurt that's great. Why didn't you tell me this before baby? I'm so happy for you. My Kurty's all grown up.' He could here Mercedes getting all teary eyed. He was pretty sure she even sniffed. But she pulled herself together and continued.

'So are you two like dating now then?'

'I...I don't know.'

'How the hell can you not know?'

'Well... I sort of ran out of his room before we got round to the subject.'

'Oh so you were in his room now. Quite the little flirt you. Wait, you RAN OUT HIS ROOM. Hell, what you doing that for?'

'I saw my watch. It was 11. I was meant to be home then. So I ran.'

'God Kurt. You are so s-'

'I didn't want my dad to kill me. He would, you know it.'

'He wouldn't kill you.'

'Well maybe not kill; maybe just hit me over the head with a rather large hammer. Still not something I particularly wanted to happen.'

'So did he?'

'What?'

'Did he catch you; did he hit you over the head, is that why I'm told you ain't at school?'

'No.'

'Then why aren't you at school?'

'I'm tired. I got back really late and couldn't sleep so...'

'Will you be more awake this evening?'

'What... yeah I guess bu-'

'Great. Baby, we're throwing you a First Kiss party.' She said, Party poppers practically exploding from her mouth.

'What... WHAT. NO.' This was the last thing Kurt needed, everyone knowing about what happened.

'Yes. You just had your first kiss. With the guy you've been talking about nonstop for the last month.'

'Well... I...Yes but that doesn't mean you have to throw a freaking party.'

'Oh HELL Yeah I do.'

'No 'Cedes. Why?'

'You threw one for me when I was asked to the ball last year by Anthony.'

'Yes but that was entirely differ-'

'KURT. You are having a party.'

'But I-'

'Do you hate Blaine?'

'NO, why would you sa-'

'Did you hate the kiss?'

Wha...No'

'Then you have no reason not to celebrate. Please please please Kurt. Let me throw you one ickle party.'

'Do you have to?'

'Yes. I'll only invite the Glee guys though so we don't get any randoms.'

'Fine.'

'You'll bring Blaine too I hope.'

' 'Cedes. After what happened with Rachael last time, I'm not sure he'd want to come to another party.'

'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-'

'I'll think about it.

'Actually you know what, don't invite him.' She said, a deviant tone appearing in her voice.

'Wha-'

'I'M GOING TO INVITE HIM MYSELF.'

And with that she slammed down her phone and left Kurt screaming into his own.

No. NO. NOO. What had he done? What was Mercedes going to say to Blaine?

_Hey Blaine this is Mercedes, Kurt's friend who you've only met a few times. Kurt has been talking about you nonstop and apparently you two had a steamy make out session yesterday, so we are inviting you to a 'Kurt's first Kiss Party' Hope you can come._

He had to ring Blaine. NOW. Before Mercedes got to him.

Kurt skimmed rapidly through his contacts until he found Blaine and dialled the number as quickly as physically possible. The dial tone rung painfully in his ears. Slow and tedious, until Kurt heard a voice on the other end.

'BLAINE' He shrieked down the phone, practically deafening whoever was on the other end.

'Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson on-'

'Blaine is that you.' Kurt asked, slightly quieter this time.

'-375 please leave a message after the Tone. But if this is my mom. Yes I have got my glasses so please stop calling about them. Bye.' The loud beep sounded and echoed around Kurt's room.

Kurt hung up and slumped on to his bed, releasing a long and heavy sigh. His bed creaked as he bounced.

Oh no, no, no ,no NO. What was Blaine going to say? This was all too soon becoming a nightmare. It wasn't Mercedes fault, but she had the negative trait of being...rather blunt. Like Brittany, subtly wasn't her middle name. She would almost certainly tell Blaine everything.

What is Blaine hadn't wanted Kurt to tell anyone. Or if he really didn't want to come to a stupid party. Or he might hate Kurt's friends.

_Breathe Kurt breathe_. He could hear his subconscious trying desperately to calm him down. _Nothing's wrong, maybe Mercedes hasn't even rung him yet. Maybe she was joking. It's all fine. Just Breathe. _

Kurt exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, and took another huge gulp of air before allowing his head to lull back and his eyes to close. He was dead.

He lay silently on his bed for several minutes, trying to block all negative thoughts from his mind.

'_I CAN GET YOUR HEART RACING IN MY SKIN TIGHT JEANS BE YOUR TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT'_

Kurt jumped up and scanned the room quickly for the sound. It was his phone, vibrating and screaming out Katy Perry.

'_LET YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN MY SKIN TIGHT JEANS BE YOUR TE-' _

Kurt snatched up the phone and answered it.

'Blaine. Oh My God I am so sorry about everything, please don't hate me, don't believe anything Mercedes told you I-'

Blaine cut him off, laughing as he did so.

'Kurt. What on earth are you babbling on about?' He chuckled.

'You, Mercedes, I thought-'

'Mercedes called me if that's what you mean.'

Kurt's heart plummeted. 'I am so sorry, ignore her, I mean... she said, party, it's not, don't-'

'KURT.' Blaine had to almost shout to be heard over Kurt's ramblings. 'Shut up.'

'Oh. I'm sorry I...' he faded off

'Now please, let me finish what I was going to say.'

Kurt took a deep breath 'Mhmm'

'Well, Mercedes called me and said you were having the same – sleep problem- as me. So I forgive you for not texting me back.' He laughed a soft rolling laugh that made Kurt's heart flutter. 'But she also told me she was throwing a party, and asked if I could come.'

'Oh God. That's what I was worried about. I am so so sorr-'

'Kurt. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. She said it was to celebrate your first month at Dalton going so well. I'm just ringing to say I would love to come.'

A huge weight lifted from Kurt's shoulders. He would have to thank Mercedes for this later.

'Oh yeah, sure sure.' Kurt quickly adjusted his voice back to a normal tone, instead of that of an eight year old girl. 'That's cool.'

Blaine was grinning, ear to ear. Kurt sounded so adorable when he was embarrassed.

'Are you sure you want to come though. I mean, it'll be mostly my friends from McKinley,'

'I'm fine with that. Do you actually want me to come?'

'Yes' Kurt said, a little too enthusiastically.

'Well I'll come then. It's a free weekend for me anyway. Mercedes said it may go on until quite late. I'll ring my mom and tell her I'll see her on Saturday not this evening then. Okay?'

'Sure. What time did Mercedes tell you it would start? Cause she's sort of, not told me anything.'

'Oh. Was it a surprise party? Shoot. God, I wasn't supposed to tell you was I-'

'Blaine its fine. 'Cedes just hasn't told me the timings or anything. It's not a surprise.' Now Kurt was the one calming Blaine down. He loved how quickly their roles in the relationship changed.

'Few- that's a relief. Well she said be at her house at 9. Can you tell me the zip code though, and then I can plug it into my GPS and find her house. So much easier than following directions.'

'Yeah sure. I'll text you it in a –OHMYGOD'

Kurt jumped a foot in the air and let out a shrill squeal as he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. He hadn't even noticed anyone entering the house. The soft voice of a woman rang through the wooden door.

'Kurt darling, your dad and I are home.'

'Okay Carole.' Kurt managed to say after his breathing and pulse had slowed back down to a normal human pace. He put his hand to his phone, muffling the receiver so Blaine couldn't hear what was being said. 'I'm kind of on the phone at the mo. Can we talk later?'

'Not really sweetie. I need to have a word with you in the kitchen.'

Kurt sighed and removed his hands from the phones speaker. 'Hey Blaine. Sorry my step mom just got home and she wants to have a talk with me. I'm so sorry.'

'Nah, its fine. Have fun. I'll see you this evening.'

Kurt was just about to hang up when he heard Blaine calling 'Don't forget I need that Zip code. Goodbye, looking forward to seeing you.' And with that Blaine blew a sweet kiss softly down the phone and hung up.

Kurt felt his heart flutter as he spun around, flinging his phone onto the bed, before skipping do the door. A huge grin plastered across his face. He swung it open, greeted Carole with a warm embrace and bounded off down the corridor, without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

So Carole's little one to one with Kurt had become something rather more personal now, and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't getting fairly uncomfortable now. They had established Kurt's cover story but now Kurt discovered that Carole too, had seen him return home late, and she wanted answers.

'-It was nothing honestly. I was just with a friend, we lost track of time.'

'Kurt, honey, you can tell me anything, and you know that.'

'Yes. I am telling you everything.'

'Honey. I know you're not telling me the whole truth. Your playing with you bangs. You never mess up your hair unless you're hiding something...'

Kurt whipped his hand from his forehead. Curse her. How did she know everything? She'd lived here what, nearly two months, yet she knew more of his traits than Burt.

'Honestly I was just talking with a friend.' he was desperately fighting the urge to move his bangs. But then Carole would be proved right. His hair was hanging really awkwardly across one eye and he could feel every individual hair scraping and scratching at his skin, begging him to move it. He must look a complete fool. _Must resist urge_? He repeated to himself over and over.

Carole was staring at Kurt. His eyes had gone out of focus and his tongue was protruding ever so slightly from his mouth. He was concentrating so hard. He looked so sweet, and it was so obvious what he was doing. It reminded her of when Finn was six and he'd stolen all the cookies they'd baked for his teacher. Finn would twiddle his thumbs and say

'I not eaten them mommy. I think maybe you has?' even though he still had the cookie crumbs around his mouth.

'Kurt. Your hair seems to be in a little bit of a mess.' She chuckled, teasing the boy in front of her.

Kurt shot her one hell of a death stare before caving into to his hairs desire to be perfect. His hand shot up to his face like a lightning bolt. He smoothed his hair back and patted it twice to ensure absolute perfection.

'So, is there something you want to tell me?' Carole smirked. Reaching out to ruffle Kurt's hair.

The young boy stepped back, dodging the hand that could doom his hair. 'Carole.' He said. A new, much more serious tone flooding his speech. 'Do you swear on the holy Marc Jacobs coat that I got you for your birthday that you will tell no one., what I am about to tell you.'

Carole, looking a little taken aback by her son's new attitude shakily replied with a nod of her head.

'Okay. Last night I stayed with Blaine.'

'Oh that boy from Dalton. He's really nice Kurt you shoul-'

'We kissed.'

Carole stood, stock still for a moment, just gazing at Kurt.

Kurt was completely taken off guard when the woman lunged at him, pulling him into the tightest embrace known to man.

'Oh Kurt I'm so happy for you. This is so great.'

Kurt gave an uneasy smile and carefully splayed his fingers on Carole's shoulders, pushing her away.

She let out a long sigh and sniffed before wiping the tears away that were pooling in her eyes.

'So when's your party?'

Kurt groaned, 'What is it with you people and First Kiss parties?'

Carole laughed and hugged him once again, much to Kurt's disapproval. 'Come on, let's get you sorted out.'

Kurt pulled up at Mercedes house half an hour before the party was due to start. He wanted to go over a few 'rules and precautions' with her. He walked up the path to her house but the door swung open before he even got there.

Mercedes ran and jumped on him, embracing him with a deathly hug but Kurt had to put her down pretty quickly. (Kurt wasn't the strongest kid around and trying to support a 180 lb girl who was slowly suffocating you with a hug wasn't easy.)

She led him inside, her cheery smile making Kurt feel a whole lot better about this situation. She gestured to a huge crate in her shiny white kitchen and asked Kurt to unload it, while she finished tidying up.

The inside of Mercedes house looked so different to the last time he'd been here. The house seemed so much smarter; there were no stains on the kitchen counters or tatty wires for video games lying across the floor. Mercedes brother must have left for college. He slipped off his shoes, leaving by the kitchen door, being careful not to get dirt on the immaculate tiles. He wandered over to the crate and grabbed a knife from the top draw, carefully slitting the Duct Tape that was holding the lid in place. As the tape tore Kurt got a good look at what was inside. He stepped back shocked, and dropped the knife down next to the box.

'Mercedes. Are you sure you want me to get this stuff out?' He called, keeping his eyes glued to the now opened crate.

'Yes please Kurt. Puck dropped it round earlier. Should give this party a bit of spruce don'tcha think?'

Kurt just shook his head in shock. There must be at least forty bottles of beer in that crate. No way in Hell would they be able to even drink half that between them before getting drunk. Not if Terri Schuster's experiment was anything to go by. Kurt had a bad feeling about this.

' Cedes I really don't think-'

'You don't have to drink any, but I want this party to be a hit. And I certainly know I had a good time at Rachel's, even if I can't remember half of it, so the booze is staying Kurt.'

As it got later more and more people began to arrive at Mercedes house.

First came Rachel. She marched proudly through the door. Greeted the others with a peck on the cheek, and went to put on a copy of Chicago for them to watch throughout the evening.

Santana arrived next. She gave Kurt a really warm embrace, something she never seemed to do when Kurt was in New Directions, and strolled over to the TV, to turn the DVD off. Thus starting a small cat fight with Rachel.

Then Puck and Finn arrived. Puck immediately went to see his alcohol was being put to good use, grabbing himself a bottle. Finn took one look at the fighting girls, murmured something about good break ups and followed Puck to the beer.

Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina all turned up at the same time and went and perched on the couch, starting up the couples kissing corner. Then Artie and Brittany appeared. God they were making out before they were even in the house. A shudder went down Kurt's spine as the two began to get carried away, planting wet and sloppy kisses all over each other's faces. Mercedes ushered them inside before they were arrested for public indecency.

Kurt was getting worried, it was half an hour after Mercedes had told Blaine to be there, and he still hadn't arrived. All kinds of frantic and panicking thoughts were flooding through Kurt's brain. He was about to have a melt down right there on Mercedes rug.

Rachel, who had already had a bottle of beer and a cup of some suspicious looking liquid Santana had brought along, beckoned Kurt to sit down and offered him a beer. He kindly refused, insisting he wanted to be sober when Blaine arrived and that he was DD. Not forgetting to mention people really shouldn't offer him beer after what happened last time he had touched the dreaded drink. (He wasn't sure Ms. Pillsbury ever forgave him)

He had to refuse multiple times because, as it turned out, a tipsy Rachel Berry is rather forceful and forgetful. Eventually he gave up and took the half warmed bottle from her hand and took a swig, earning a muffled cheer from the girls (and Finn, though to be honest, what's the difference)

_Wow, this stuff's not too bad_. He took another swig, earning yet more shouts of approval from the others. He downed more and more of the bubbling amber liquid until the bottle was dry. He licked the last droplets from the bottles rim before wiping the residue from his lips.

Kurt stood up and took a little bow, already feeling a little calmer than before. Mercedes came over to him, placed her hand over his shoulder, steering him away from the others.

'Kurt.' She said, once they were out of the Glee clubs ear shot. 'You really shouldn't be drinking before Blaine gets here. You know what you're like with alcohol.'

'I'll be fine.' Kurt mumbled. 'It's just to get rid of my nerves, and to make Rachel leave me alone.'

Mercedes shook her head, 'Fine. But if you make a fool of yourself, don't blame me.' And with that she allowed him to re join the party.

Around twenty minutes later Blaine finally showed up, but he wasn't alone. Trailing behind him like two eager puppies were David and Wes.

'I'm so sorry. They wouldn't leave me alone. That's why I'm so late. I tried to shake them offwhen i left, but they took David's car and followed me here.'

'It's cool' Mercedes said, winking at the new boys. 'They can stay.' And, linking arms with David, she pulled the boys across the room towards the others.

'Kurt. You have awesome friends.' David yelled back as he was sat down by Mercedes. Wes simply followed and parked himself next to the new pair, who had joined in the circle of tipsy teens.

As they were making their introductions, Blaine was left alone with Kurt, still standing in the door way. The two just stood for a moment, avoiding eye contact. Kurt was blushing violently as was Blaine. Every one of Blaine's freckles became visible against the red backwash of skin on his cheeks. Kurt couldn't help thinking that it looked really cute.

Once the awkward moment was over and the two boys had returned to their natural skin tone, Kurt pulled Blaine inside and the pair waltzed over to the kitchen to grab themselves drinks. (The nerves were returning to Kurt)

Blaine looked disapprovingly at the dark concoction Santana had brought and instead, helped himself to a beer. Kurt shakily took a bottle too, thinking it best not to mention he'd already had one.

'Cheers' Blaine and Kurt clinked their bottles together. 'Now shall we join the party?'

Kurt nodded absent mindedly and the two boys wandered back over to the group, where a rather drunk Rachel had started to sing karaoke.

The loud, slightly slurred Achy Breaky Heart rendition could be heard blasting from the speakers. Trust Mercedes to have a karaoke set in easy access to a sack full of fuelled up teens.

_You can tell the world I never was your girl  
>You can burn my clothes when I'm gone<br>Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
>And laugh and joke about me on the phone<em>

She had changed some of the lyrics but it was still clear that the song was meant to be sung by a man. It still didn't seem to stop Rachel belting it out at the top of her lungs.

_You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone  
>you can tell my feet to hit the floor<br>or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
>they won't be reaching out for you no more<em>

She was staring watery eyed, at Finn. Pointing at him and bawling.

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<br>Oooh  
><em>

Oh God. Now she had begun to dance. Not nice dancing mind you. More, dancing

_You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
>or you can tell your dog to bite my leg<br>or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can tell my lips  
>He never really liked me anyway<em>

Great, now she was grinding up against the TV. Most of the boys seemed speechless, (Thank God) whereas Santana was cat calling and the rest of the girls where clapping.

_Oh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please  
>myself already knows that I'm okay<br>Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
>It might be walking out on me today<br>_

_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<br>Oooh  
><em>

Oh thank god it was over. Yes she could sing, in fact she could sing really well, but when drunk, yeah, not so much.

Pucks alcohol had successfully got everyone, (especially Rachel and David) rather drunk. Yes, it wasn't intentional, but none of them had read the actual alcohol content on the bottle. Regrettably.

'I'm sorry to prevent more of Rachel's *cough* lovely singing, but isn't it time we get down to some drinking games.' Announced Wes. The majority of the room cheered, but both Kurt and Blaine knew this could only end badly.

Finn grabbed an empty bottle from the steadily growing heap by Puck and placed it smack bang in the centre of the rug, then the rest of the teens gathered around it, cheering loudly, while Kurt tutted quietly to himself.

Finn decided to go first and extended an arm to spin the bottle. It landed on Mercedes.

'Kiss ... David? yeah... David!'

And she did, with no complaints. She even winked at David afterwards, causing the boy to choke on the handful of pretzels he'd just stuffed in his mouth.

Next the bottle landed on Brittany. Who had Santana picked for her, by Mercedes.

As the two girls kissed, the boys (bar Kurt and Blaine) gazed on in awe, seemingly unable to breath, or hear anyone trying to bring them back to reality. In fact it took a firm smack from Quinn for Sam to stop staring.

Tina was selected after that outlandish display, but Brittany didn't seem to understand the rules of the game and told her to 'make out with the palm tree in the corner.' Because 'it looked lonely.' After much explanation about the rules by Artie, Brittany chose Mike. Not a very wise idea, since the following few minutes were spent trying to separate the lovers, who appeared to have somehow glued themselves together.

The game ended pretty soon after that, when Tina and Mike decided to 'get a room'. Leaving the remaining teens to find another game.

Finn suggested beer pong, which earned him a large bump on the head when Puck hit him (by accident) with a Ping Pong racket.

The drinking continued, almost all the teens now rather exceedingly drunk. Kurt and Blaine however had tried to remain as sober as possible, due to the fact both had been assigned the role of DD, much to their disapproval. After several slurred arguments the conversation turned to another game.

It was "Never have I ever."

This time Quinn started.

'Never have I ever... kissed a girl.' She smiled sneakily as all the boys (bar Blaine) and Brittany and Santana took a shot.

Blaine leant over to Kurt and cupped his ear, whispering softly. 'Who on earth did you kiss? I swear you said you've been gay since you were six.' Kurt rolled his eyes and just pointed at Brittany. Blaine just stared wide eyed at Kurt and mouthed _are you serious. _

'Unfortunately- though it was just a faze, to please my dad' he whispered back, whilst winking at Blaine. 'Don't worry, I like guys again now.'

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and pretended to mop his sweaty brow, earning him an elbow in the ribs by a pouting Kurt.

Sam went next. 'Never have I ever...made out with an inanimate object.'

Brittany whispered something to Santana, who nodded her head. Brittany then took another shot. Everyone stared at her.

'It was a teddy bear.' She said, not quite understanding the looks. 'It said kiss me quick on its shirt... so I did. It was hot' she still had a blank expression on her face, and didn't seem to get why the group was smirking. Artie just laughed and ruffled her hair.

Then it was Finns turn. 'Never have I puked on a teacher's shoes then passed out from drinking too much.' Kurt shot him a look to kill as he took a shot. All the boys burst out laughing and Finn began to whistle innocently.

'I have to hear this story.' Blaine yelled above the laughter.

'Oh, no no no you don't.' Kurt screeched. 'It was one of my darkest moments and you shall never ever ever hear about it.'

'Why not? it can't be that bad.' Blaine did his best puppy dog eyes, gazing at Kurt.

' Clearly it can be.' Kurt turned away from Blaine. _How did that boy always know how to melt him?_

'I thought you'd got that from what Finn said. Besides, I shall never tell you, and this lot swore not to speak a word, so good luck, causei don't intend on you finding out.'

'Well then Mr. Hummel. I shall have to get you drunk enough to spill.' Blaine gave him an evil grin and quickly blurted out...

'Never have I ever spent all Spanish Class bedazzling my text book.'

'I hate you Blaine Anderson.' Kurt said, as he leaned forwards to grab a small glass of Santana's concoction and downed it, while the rest of the room cheered.

'Not enough for you to refuse that kiss.' Blaine hissed slyly.

'I am beginning to regret my decision.' He spluttered as he finished the drink.

Blaine leant over to Kurt and whispered. 'Do you want to tell me your little story or will I have to increase your shot intake.'

'No...Matter what... I shan't spill.' Kurt said, pulling his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion, it was obvious the shots were getting to him. 'You'll never hear it... never, never, never, never, never...' Kurt trailed off still muttering under his breath.

After what seemed like an eternity of pointless small talk, Puck decided to take his turn.

'Never have I ever had a gay kiss with a dude.' He smirked, his eyes shooting immediately to Kurt and Blaine, who both glanced briefly at each other and sighed before taking a shot.

Much to the rest of the room's surprise, so did Wes and David.

The pair shot each other worried looks as the hungry eyes gazed upon them, wanting info. Wes, who wasn't drunk enough to give many details, left all the talking to a rather more incoherent David.

'It was just once...or twice. Wes was it once or twice that we kissed. I...I think it was twice...no...Maybe three times...I'

Wes quickly tried to stifle David's ramblings. 'Shut UP David.' He hissed. The rest of the room broke into more drunken hysterics and Brittany called out 'More Dolphins to join my two favourites.' And pointed at Blaine and Kurt, who were clutching their stomachs with over exaggerated laughter.

'No Britt.' Kurt managed to say through his sniggers. 'I think they're just confused Sharks.' The laughter re-erupted and Wes decided pretty quickly to put a stop to the game.

The following conversations flitted quickly between subjects. Most of the speech had become too slurred to follow. Rachel had passed out and Finn decided to take her to a spare room whilst Puck began discussing romance.

'Right dudes.' He began. 'I want a list of all the girls, and guys.' He added after getting two particularly vicious glares from Kurt and Blaine. 'You've ever made out with, or just you know kissed.' He said.

'Too many for me to list.' He boasted loudly, responded quickly by a chorus of boos from the room.

'Q. You go first.' He said, gesturing to Quinn who was lying with her head in Sam's lap.

'Err... There was Jamie, Jack, George, Corey...' she hesitated slightly before continuing. 'Mark, Chord, Archie, Tom, Finn, Noah and of course my lovely Sam.' She raised her hand weakly so Sam could kiss it, but he seemed too taken aback by his girl friend's jam-packed love life to notice.

'Now Sam.' Called Puck.

Sam snapped out of his trance and just muttered. 'Three others... before Quinn... can't... quite ...remember their na-'he faded off much too the groups disapproval.

'David.' Puck cried, not dis heartened by Sam's disappointing tale.

'Sarah, Clara, Wes, Clara again, Isla, Wes again, Minnie, Lindsey. I think that's all.'

Wes was just sat, with his head in his hands, slowly hitting his forehead on the arm rest of the couch. 'David...' he moaned. 'I said shut it.'

'Sor...sorry.' David muttered.

It was now way past midnight and the alcohol was clearly getting to everyone. Only Puck and Finn seemed to be in any way handling the booze. Kurt and Blaine, after that little Never have I ever game, had both given up on being the designated drivers and had instead just decided that everyone would have to sleep over at Mercedes as it was too late for them to get home anyway, especially as Rachel was already unconscious and no one quite knew where Mike and Tine were.

Finn wondered back in to the room just as Puck called out Kurt's name.

Kurt began to laugh and slowly relayed his, little, experience to the group.

'There was Brittany.' He said as the blonde girl across the room whooped. 'And of course Blaine.' He added leaning so his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. 'And also someone who kissed me, even though I didn't want them to...' he hiccoughed loudly and began to giggle.

'Who was it?' asked Mercedes, sounding genuinely concerned.

Blaine knew what Kurt was about to say. He knew a sober Kurt wouldn't dream of telling anyone about the "incident" but as Blaine had successfully got him so drunk he probably couldn't stand, this Kurt seemed willing to tell everyone what had happened.

The elder boy tried to shush Kurt by carefully pressing a finger to his mouth. Kurt however took this as an invitation to suck on Blaine's digit. He allowed his lips to fully engulf it and let his tongue swirl all down the length of it. Blaine was taken aback, and it took him a second to register what was happening, after which he quickly removed the finger and tried to hush Kurt again, but this was to no avail.

'G...Go away Bla...Bl...Blaine. I'm...trying to tell them my story. '

'Let him speak Blainey.' Yelled Puck as Finn took a seat next to him.

'Yeah Blaine.' Mumbled Kurt.'

Blaine may have been drunk but he already knew this would be a moment the younger boy was going to regret.

'it was...' Kurt began.

'Come on.' Called Finn, who had taken a sudden interest in his brother's previously untold experience.

'it was...'

'Spit it out white boy.' Called Santana fiercely.

'it was...'

'Don't do it.' Whispered Blaine, shaking his head slowly, looking worriedly around.

'Karofsky.' Kurt finally said.

A huge gasp echoed around the room. Kurt gave a small hiccough, and blacked out.

**A/N: I am off to Holland for the next few days so won't be doing any writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt awoke the following morning with a hangover to rival Ke$ha. Every single part of him ached until it was numb, especially his head. It took him a short while to work out where he actually was.

He was lying in the corner of Mercedes lounge, mounds of empty beer bottles scattered around him. The clock lying on the ground next to him said the time was 9am.

Kurt never over slept, what had happened last night?

His eyes kept fluttering open and shut, he was still finding it quite difficult to stay awake. He raised his head high enough to see some of the others in the room.

Quinn and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch together, all wrapped up in each other's arms like little kids, just below them, sprawled out on the floor was a half naked Santana. Tina and Mike were nowhere to be seen, and Arties empty wheelchair was lying on its side in the corridor. Kurt presumed he and Brittany had gone off to one of the bed rooms to "do the naughty".

He thought he caught a glimpse of David, Mercedes and Wes propped up against the kitchen door, but it was hard to make out any forms, as his head was swirling so much.

However there were three people who Kurt couldn't see anywhere. These were Finn, Puck and Blaine. His eyes scanned the room in front of him but there was no sign of the illusive trio.

Kurt sighed, and, still feeling extremely tired, rolled over.

Oh. OH. OHMYGOD. Blaine was there, the other side of Kurt. He had his arm around Kurt's waist and was still completely out of it. Had they been? Yes. Oh, Yes. They had been spooning. Fully clothed mind you, but spooning none the less. Kurt's breath caught in his chest.

How had he not noticed this? Now he knew Blaine's hand was there he couldn't forget about it.

Blaine twitched in his sleep and his fingers curled tighter around Kurt. He then nuzzled his nose closer into the curve of Kurt's neck and let out a deep breath. The heat had loosened the gel's hold on Blaine's hair so that it curled softly over his forehead and around his ears. Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine was attractive; in fact he thought so many things about him were. His warm chestnut eyes, his gentle personality, and the way he thought of everyone as his equals. He was so dapper, and such a gentleman.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he wake the other boy? Should he move? Should he stay? After a small mental debate, he decided that the third sounded like a much nicer option. Blaine was willing to be there with him, so why not take advantage.

Kurt scooted a little closer to Blaine, and placed his hand on the other boys. His thumb drawing smooth circles on Blaine's palm. Somehow the aches throughout Kurt seemed to numb, knowing Blaine was there. He sighed, and allowed himself to slowly drift back to sleep.

It was right where Blaine wanted to be; curled up on a floor with the boy of his most recent dreams' hand on his, pressed together in a way that onlookers would call spooning. Although it felt more than a little weird, doing this in front of other people, especially since the pair weren't "officially" dating, it somehow still felt like the right thing to be doing. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this forever. Stay with Kurt, next to Kurt. He loved the feel of the boy's porcelain skin on his own, and how it sent shivers throughout his body. Every sweet breath Kurt took, Blaine felt, and it made him so happy, to think that Kurt could be his. How could this adorable boy have fallen for silly old him? With Blaine's crazy hair and simple clothes, Kurt was his opposite in many respects. But they were so alike in others. They complimented each other just perfectly.

Blaine squeezed the younger boys thumb and heard a soft moan of his name come from the boys partially open mouth. _Perfect Moment. _His subconscious added.

Unfortunately though, all good things must come to an end.

Two large, scruffily dressed figures had just snuck through the front door, sniggering to themselves. They crept over toward the sleeping kids then snatched a long rectangular object from one of the tables. Suddenly the TV screen flickered back to life and Rachel's copy of Chicago began to blare around the room.

Blaine's eyes rolled open, and he gazed around, just like Kurt had done an hour or so before. His vision was blurred and his head felt like it had just been attacked by Wes' gavel. The sound of the TV was burning his ears, every syllable of speech acting as an extra thwack to the head.

He slowly sat up, wiping his sleep filled eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He tapped Kurt lightly on the shoulder in an attempt to wake the snoozing boy. After no response he shook Kurt a little more roughly and earned a sharp smack, followed by a string of apologies from a shattered and hung-over, but freshly awoken Kurt.

All around the room, hung-over teens were awakening from their stupors, gazing at the source of the offensive sound that was Chicago and groaning loudly at the two villains who had turned it on.

Finn and Puck where perched on the sofa opposite Sam and Quinn, with their feet resting on a coffee table whilst munching steadily on a bowl of popcorn. Neither seemed to mind the deafening sound and both seemed remarkably perky for boys who had downed enough alcohol to fill a well last night.

'Guys. What the hell? I was trying to sleep.' Came the rough voice of Sam.

'I was dreaming about cookies and brownies, they tasted so good.' David whimpered.

'My Head. You'll pay for this Puck.' Mercedes added, giving him one of her trademark _Bitch I will cut you_ looks.

'I hate you.

'You two are dicks.'

'It's Saturday, let me sleep.'

'WTF man. I have a hangover don't you know. Sound will kill me!'

'Turn it off or I will not be held responsible for my actions.'

'Where's my gavel?'

The onslaught of verbal abuse continued as Finn and Puck gradually turned the sound louder and louder until one particularly animated song was being blasted full volume from the speakers, causing the walls to, quite literally, and shake around them.

The two boys who were sitting so happily on the couch did nothing but laugh at the insults being endlessly hurled at them, and gradually, what started as small chuckles grew to cackles and before anyone could stop them the boys where doubled up, hooting in hysterics.

The deep roars echoed even more. The volume in the room grew and grew and the complaining teens became louder, and more vicious with their remarks, increasing the noise level even further.

Kurt had had enough, he had a headache as bad as the next person and he wasn't about to have his brains blown out by Finn and Pucks antics.

'YOU TWO.' Kurt finally screamed. 'THAT'S' IT.' Kurt stood up and strode straight up to a startled looking Finn and snatched the remote control from his hands and pointed in at the TV, causing the scantily clad dancing girl on screen to flicker and die. 'I have had just about enough of you two being complete ass holes...'

A deathly silence spread around the room followed by looks of extreme horror. The onlookers were quite sure Kurt had never been this angry before in his life.( Though none of them had witnessed Kurt's hangover after his last experiment with the dreaded drink.)

'...FIRST you give us enough booze to sink a battle ship, full well knowing what will happen once we've drunk it. THEN you make us play insane games, leading to a night I can't even remember...'

Blaine and Mercedes quickly stopped themselves laughing, both having been main witnesses to Kurt as he had got steadily drunker.

'...THEN you leave at some god forsaken time so early no one but me even saw you were gone, AND NOW you return and try to assassinate us with this god forsaken CRAP of a musical.'

Both Puck and Finn were white as sheets by now, neither ever having received the wrath of Kurt quite like this before.

'So please, give me one good reason why I shouldn't smack you right now.'

There was a minute of complete silence as the two boys gaped at Kurt, open mouthed but both unable to formulate a response. Kurt, breathing hard, now turned on his heels and marched towards the kitchen, past the three awe struck teens, slouched against the door.

He slumped down onto one of the counters and murmured slightly as he lent his head on the side. 'I need caffeine. NOW.'

Blaine got up and hurried into the kitchen to make a Nespresso for the infuriated boy.

Mercedes dragged Wes and David up, muttering something about 'Alone time' before shutting the doors, quietly, behind them. Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone together to talk.

Blaine watched the three of them go before carefully approaching Kurt. The loud piping of the coffee machine was angering the younger boy.

Blaine gently laid his hand on Kurt's shaking shoulder, slowly tracing spirals with his forefinger.

Once the Nespresso was ready Blaine reluctantly removed his hand and moved over to the machine, where he scooped up the mug and tentatively handed it to Kurt, who was still shuddering.

Kurt took one long sip of the steaming drink before plunking it down on the side and releasing a slow steady breath.

'What, in the name of our Lord Marc Jacobs, just happened?' Kurt asked, resting his disorientated head in his hands.

'I have absolutely no clue.' Blaine murmured, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Kurt just groaned and clutched at his mug, swiftly taking another dredge of the coffee, nearly draining it.

'Did I shout?'

'...Yeah.'

'Oh God.'

'...Yeah.'

'Blaine you are not being helpful. I have just had a massive rampage and all you can say is "yeah".'

'...yeah...I mean... I'm sorry. I...I don't really know what to say in moments like this.' Blaine pursed his lips and gazed at Kurt. The younger boy still seemed deeply troubled by his recent performance.

Blaine moved over to comfort the boy again, wrapping his hand round the other boy's wrist. Kurt tried to shake him off, but Blaine just held on tighter and moved in closer, wrapping his other hand round Kurt's waist.

The pair were quiet for a moment. They could hear shouts coming from the other room. Mercedes was yelling at Puck and Finn for turning on the TV and Puck was retaliating with some rather colourful language.

The boy burst out laughing at a rather inventive threat Mercedes screeched towards Santana. Kurt leant his head down on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his free arm around Blaine's neck, in a warm embrace.

They stayed like this for a lot longer than was necessary. Blaine was gently rocking the other boy back and forth, muttering almost silent sweet nothings in his ear.

Once their 'moment' was over, Kurt scooped up his coffee and finished the last droplets of the steamy brown liquid. He placed the mug into a shiny metal sink and leant his head back down on the counter. Blaine gazed on, feeling the sting of last night's boozings just like Kurt.

'Come on.' Blaine piped up. 'I know something that will make you feel a lot better.'

'What?' Kurt asked groggily, his head still pressed down on the side.

'We are in a kitchen.'

'I gathered...'

'So I shall make the one thing I know how to cook.'

'Which is...?'

'..A hangover remedy.' Blaine waved his arms dramatically in the air and gave Kurt a huge, cheesy, pop star grin.

Kurt lifted his head, giving Blaine a sarcastic look and smirked. 'I'm not sure I trust you.'

'Why not, I have plenty of experience in making them-'

'Blaine. Your family spends the weekends at country clubs; you play golf for Prada's sake. I doubt you can get particularly drunk if all you drink is a glass of Pims before meals.'

'Kurt. I have been at Dalton nearly two years. In that time I have been forced to live in extremely close proximity to a bunch of overly spoilt, extremely hormonal teenage boys, who get IT so little they all freeze whenever they see a girl. Believe me. I have seen many parties and dealt with many drunkards. I know what I'm doing'

Kurt remained quiet for a moment, thinking to himself. 'Okay.' He finally said. 'But if I end up dying from some sort of poisoning, you shall be held entirely responsible.'

'That's a risk I'm willing to take.' Blaine smiled and quickly ran to the fridge to grab ingredients for his concoction.

Kurt busied himself with massaging his temples and counting how many beer bottles were in touching distance of his right foot.( Although after nearly slipping on one particularly slimy one, Kurt decided it would be best to stop this game and instead perched himself on the kitchen counter and began to swing his legs against the shiny white cupboards below .)

Kurt heard the sound of frantic whisking coming from Blaine's direction and shortly afterwards he was presented with a tall glass of a suspiciously pale orange liquid.

Kurt swirled the glass around several times, giving it numerous apprehensive stares. Once he had come to the conclusion that it would hopefully not be lethal, he held up the glass, blinked at Blaine, and took a gulp.

Several splutters, chokes, gags and gasps later. Kurt was staring at Blaine, who was laughing uncontrollably at the younger boy who had just sprayed the drink all over the kitchen.

'What the HELL did you put in this?' He asked, staring wide eyed at a doubled up Blaine.

'Believe me...' Blaine said between gasps. 'You don't want to know.'

'Are you actually trying to kill me?'

'No, honestly. It will make things better. But you actually have to swallow some first. Don't worry about that though' he said gesturing to the mess of spat out liquid on the floor. 'I made enough for you to have several tries.'

'This stuff is foul. More so even than my dads's cooking, and believe me Blaine, that's saying something.'

'Come on Kurt. Try. It will make things better so much quicker.'

'Err...NO'

'Please?'

'Non, Nada, Nicht ,Nien, Ne... and whatever else means NO.'

'Come on...'

'I'd like to see you try!'

'Fine but, if I do it. You do it!'

'...Deal' Kurt said, not believing the other boy could handle the stuff either.

He smiled at Kurt and took the glass from his hands. Then winked flirtily at the younger boy and downed an enormous mouthful of the stuff. Kurt was speechless.

Blaine licked his lips and slowly used his finger to wipe the remaining orangey froth from the corners of his mouth, Kurt felt shivers spread throughout his body, he was pretty sure his heart had skipped a beat. How did Blain make a simple action So sexy?

'I believe that is what you do.' He said, raising his eyebrows a little at the boy's shocked expression. He then handed the now half empty drink back to Kurt. Who was still distant after Blaine's little display.

He gave Kurt's knee a small tap and muttered 'Drink up.' To the boy who was perched before him. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

'Fine. You are so lucky I like you.' He pinched his nose and quickly took a gulp, swallowing instantly and shuddering right down to his toes.

Blaine chuckled quietly to himself and went to get Kurt a drink of water. He sauntered back over to Kurt, handed him the new glass and moved in slightly closer than before, so his hips were against the sitting boy's knees.

'Kurt?' Blaine questioned.

'Yes?'

'When you said you liked me... what did you mean?'

Kurt could feel himself turning a violent shade of red and began to spill nonsense from his mouth.

'I...Well...I mean, it's, well you know...I...You...See?' He then quickly raised the glass to his lips and began to drink the glistening liquid at lightning speed.

Blaine laughed and leaned in a little closer.

'I hope you do like me, as a friend...'

Kurt felt his heart drop down into his feet, is that all Blaine wanted to be? Friends? He put the glass down with a disgruntled sigh.

'...and maybe a little more than that...' the corner of his lips turned upwards into a cheeky grin and he leant his head in a tiny bit closer. So he could feel Kurt's warm breath brushing against his cheeks. Kurt's heart flew straight back up and went into his throat, stopping him from replying.

'Well...?' Blaine questioned, the other boys silence now beginning to worry him.

Kurt just grinned, ear to ear. He may not be able to speak but he sure knew how to answer Blaine's question.

He leant forward and planted a soft kiss directly onto Blaine's lips. The breath caught in the smaller boy's throat. He moved his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, but the other boy had all too soon moved away.

'Does that answer your question?' Kurt smirked, regaining the use of his voice box.

'Definitely.' Blaine beamed and moved his head back so the boy's foreheads were leaning together. Their bangs entwining along with their hands.

'So...does this mean ...we're...' Kurt hesitated.

'A couple?' Blaine finished, smiling encouragingly at the boy. 'Only if you want us to be. I have an opening you know! And if you say no I am just going to have to assume you make frequent confessions of affection and make out with guys in kitchens.'

'Oh please.' Kurt said, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'You had me at 'skin tight jeans'' He grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him close, pressing his smooth pink lips softly against Blaine's. He felt Blaine grab his hair to pull him even closer as they continued to kiss, now much more passionately.

Both seemed to have completely forgotten they were in Mercedes kitchen, as they were becoming more and more carried away in the moment.

Kurt slowly moved his hands through Blaine's tangled hair as he felt the boys other hand brush against his chest.

Kurt smiled and sharply bit down on Blaine's lip, being careful not to hurt him. He pulled away leaving a breathless, and taken aback Blaine gazing at Kurt in amazement.

Then Kurt slowly began to move down Blaine's neck, kissing it gently. He continued downwards until he reached the neck of Blaine's shirt, where he let his tongue snake out onto his skin. A small whimper escaped Blaine's mouth and Kurt couldn't prevent another smile from spreading across his face. Kurt subsequently began to move back up Blaine's neck. He then clenched his teeth and without even realising, he bit Blaine's neck and sucked. Kurt pulled back, surveying the damage, then kissed the sore skin he'd so recently bitten; there was definitely going to be a bruise there.

Suddenly Kurt shot away from Blaine, straight back until he was sitting perfectly upright and just staring at the door.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked, quite worried about the younger boy. 'Is something wrong?'

'Can you hear something?' Kurt asked, still gazing at the door.

Blaine listened for a second but he could hear nothing. He shook his head and looked up at Kurt.

'Exactly.' Kurt stated. 'It's too quiet. Something's wrong.'

'You don't think Mercedes finally went through with her threat to eat them all alive do you?'

Kurt laughed and turned back to Blaine, and whispered in his ear.

'No, but I do believe we have company.' He carefully lowered himself off the side, and crouched down until he was staring straight at the doors handle.

Blaine followed suit, and bent down until he was sitting next to Kurt.

The pair could see an eye, ogling through the kitchen key hole. Unable to see the two boys who were sitting just slightly to its left.

Blaine lent over this time to whisper in Kurt's ear. 'They're not getting away with spying on us this time.'

'Agreed.' With that the two boys quickly stood up and tiptoed over to the counter, avoiding the peepers line of vision. They scooped up the remainders of the 'hangover cure' and the water and crept back over until they were standing by the door, right next to the key hole.

'One.' Blaine started.

'Two.' Kurt continued, and with a nod of the two boys heads,

'THREE' they chorused and burst through the door spraying the peepers with the drinks.

'Aaaaaahh' came the sounds of the sopping wet teens as they gaped up to see their assaulters. Mercedes, Wes and David, were the ones closest to the door. The other members of the New Directions were all crouched behind them, probably hoping to hear some of the gossip.

'Wes, David.' Blaine said, gazing at the boys who's eye had been at the keyhole.

'How many times do we have to say, no peeping.'

Blaine smiled at Kurt and the pair fist bumped, grinning maliciously at the people on the ground.

'But...you...and he...You were.' David spluttered.

'What? This?' Kurt said and grabbed Blaine by the waist, twisting him so he was facing Kurt.

Kurt then pressed their foreheads together, Blaine's curls mingling with Kurt's perfect bangs. His hands were on Blaine's waist and Blaine's were cupping his cheeks and then they were kissing. Again. Right there in front of everyone, and neither boy could be happier.

Another moment of stunned silence ensued when the boys pulled apart and glanced down at the others who were still lying on the floor.

All of a sudden an eruption of cheers and cat calls burst from the teens. Even Finn was clapping, (if rather awkwardly). Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Santana all jumped up and embraced Kurt in such a tight hug he felt the blood leave his head.

He couldn't make out what any of them were saying, all he knew is that they were obviously thrilled for him.

Blaine was standing back, admiring Kurt and his friends. He was so lucky to have them. Blaine smiled at Kurt, and gave him a subtle wink. Kurt laughed and grinned even more, before turning back to hugging his friends.

Mercedes escaped the embrace and approached Blaine and pulled him a little further from the crowd.

'You dating my boy then?' she asked looking Blaine up and down

'After that display I should bloody well hope so.' He replied, smiling down at the teary eyed girl.

'You be good to him, you hear.' She said, sniffing back her tears. 'Or I will kick your sorry ass.'

Blaine laughed and pulled the now sobbing girl into his arms in a tight hug. Mercedes let her arms tie around Blaine and leant her head against his chest.

'I will, don't you worry. I would never and will never do anything that could hurt him.' He said shaking his head and grinning at the weeping girl in his arms.

She sniffed deeply and hugged Blaine even tighter and murmured something just loud enough for him to hear.

'_First kiss party, Complete and total success.'_

**A/N: ****'Yes, I'm gay. 100% Gay.' - this line...this line :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just 11 days to go until the Klaine kiss airs in the UK**

It was early Monday morning and Thad had called an emergency Warblers meeting. All the other singers were all ready gathered in the choir room when Kurt, Blaine , David and Wes all sauntered in, all dressed in large sunglasses and with headphones in their ears, looking desperately tired and as if they were going to barf any minute.

Blaine had on his signature bright pink Starkid shades, Kurt was in a smart pair of Gucci aviators, David had on a horrific green set of Ray Bans and Wes was wearing a pair of the 3D glasses you get at the movie theatre.

The four boys still hadn't recovered from the crazy party at Mercedes' house, and were beginning to wonder if the substances they drank were even legal if the side effects were this bad. It was a miracle that they no longer had the all over body pains.

Their peculiar choice of protective clothing certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the Warblers certainly and they all knew why they were wearing the ludicrous pairings. A small group of boys huddled near the back decided to milk the other boys suffering for all it was worth.

Thad held his hand out to David as he moved towards his seat. 'Dude, what the hell happened. You look like Crap.'

'Real encouraging.' David sighed.

'Seriously man, I know you went to a ND party, but I didn't expect you to be wasted 3 days later.'

'Don't ask. I refuse to tell anyone what went down that day.' And with that David took his seat.

Thad, Wes and David were all sitting behind a large ornate oak table and Thad had acquired the use of Wes's gavel,(much to Wes's anger but he hadn't got the energy to protest) and carefully chose the moment to strike.

He wanted information out of the boys.

_BANG BANG BANG _

The sound echoed around the room making the four boys faces crumple.

'ORDER.' Thad yelled, as loud as he could, even though the other Warblers in the room weren't making much noise.

'I would like us all to discuss possibilities for new performances. Since we were beaten by the New Directions I think we need to up our game if we want to stand a chance in beating them next time we compete.'

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Thad coughed a little and continued his speech.

'So. I think we need to get a little more boisterous and loud.' He turned to look at David and Wes who were already trembling at the idea. Thad laughed and a wicked grin spread across his face.

'If we want to become a better performing group we need to showcase more than just our voices.'

Questioning looks were flung his way by a number of the boys.

'I think we should try a number with more Pizzazz and something that really makes your head roll. Like a dance number'

He shot menacing looks at Wes and David, then gestured to Kurt and Blaine.

'I think these guys are a little 'tired' after the weekend'

A number of chuckles spread around the room as Kurt and Blaine shrank back into their chairs.

'We should try and wake them up a little, with a really rowdy party tune. Eh?'

The expressions on the four boys faces was priceless. Every single one of their jaws had dropped to the floor and behind the sunglasses their eyes were popping. If they had thought Finn and Puck's early morning Chicago showing had been bad, an entire room filled with male singers all dancing around like loons on loon tablets was going to be the worst thing ever.

'Ollie and Max. Do you guys want to bring the drum kit out here, then we can get some party up in this place.' Thad smirked at Wes and David who had just released the deepest sighs ever heard by man. As had Blaine and Kurt who were sitting near the back of the room clutching their ears.

Correction, a room full of male singers and dancers, with a freaking drum kit. That was the worst thing ever.

'Thad. Dude. Are you trying to kill me?' Wes begged as Thad ordered the percussion to be set up.

'David won't tell me what happened at that party. So I'm gonna make you spill.' He stated bluntly.

'I'm pretty sure this counts as torture.' David moaned.

'Spill Then.' Thad countered.

'We caan't.' Said David and Wes in unison.

'This girl, Mercedes, made everyone at the party swear on their lives not to say anything' David stated. (Not to mention the fact David and Wes didn't want anyone hearing about their 'intimate moment')

'And believe me, she will know if we tell, she knows everything. I am freaking terrified cos she really looks like she could beat us up.'

'She said she has a knife' David whimpered

Thad just laughed and signalled for Ollie and Max to start the music and giving a pitiful smile to the hungover boys.

Ollie ran over to an electric key board and began to play loud chords and Max sat behind the drums and started to tap out a back beat.

'You lot.' Thad said pointing to a group of boys surrounding Kurt and Blaine. 'Get down here, you know the number, it's the one from Jeff's party.'

The boys cheered as then ran down towards the front, and lined up in a dance formation and began to body pop to the beat.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
>got my glasses- I'm out the door – I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)<br>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

The four boys in sunglasses all groaned and clutched at their ears. The music pounding in their ear drums and causing intense amounts of pain. One particularly small boy began to tumble turn across the room as the next verse began.

_I'm talking – pedicure on our toes, toes  
>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<br>Boys blowing up our phones, phones _

The volume was slowly creeping up and the boys winced as every syllable hit their eardrums

_Drop-toping, playing our favourite cds  
>Pulling up to the parties<br>Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

The boys knew what was coming next and braced themselves for the thumping chorus. Everyone went still for a moment as the base drum gradually got louder and louder. The ten or so boys dancing in the centre all grinned maliciously at the others, and raised the volumes and began stamping, to 'liven it up'. All of a sudden the keyboard cut in with some horrifically loud chords and the singing began again.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop<em>

A couple of the boys began to back flip their way towards Kurt and Blaine. Who were then, along with Wes and David, forced onto the dance floor where they were surrounded by the singing and dancing. Their ears were honestly about to explode.

The singers were spinning the other boys around and shaking them until their stomachs swirled. Blaine began to feel really sick and almost wretched every time he was pirouetted by the dancers.

Thad meanwhile was in hysterics behind the desk, his sides were virtually splitting as he banged the gavel along to the beat.

_No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh<em>

Oh God. Now Blaine was feeling really really ill. He could feel his stomach rolling and his vision blurred. He could feel his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat, the sound, the sensations, the swirling. Oh God. He was going to hurl.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh<br>Oh- ooh- oh oh oh_

He struggled to escape the crowd of spinning teens. Hands protruded to try and snatch him back but he managed to worm his way to freedom and ran, half doubled up, to the door.

_I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk  
>Girls trying to touch my junk, junk<br>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
><em>

Blaine struggled to locate the door handle through his whirling vision as more and more boys beckoned him back over to the dancing.

_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
>Or the police shut us down, down<em>

Blaine swung open the door and dashed off down the hall way to the bathroom, passing a shocked Mr. Gerard, the music teacher, as he ran. The remaining boys continued their performance much to Kurt, Wes and David's frustration.

_Police shut us down, down  
>Po-po shut us –<em>

'What the HELL are you boys doing.'

The rough yell of Mr. Gerard rang throughout the choir room as all the music and percussion instantly died.

Wes, David and Kurt stumbled and clutched at their ringing heads, relieved that the awful noise had ended.

'You boys are an ACCAPELLA choir, not some bloody garage band.' The music teacher screamed as he marched over to the drum kit and smashed his hand down onto one of the symbols. Then he shook the thing causing sound to resonate off the walls. His face was turning lobster red and his double chins were wobbling like jello.

'Stop this rubbish' he gestured around at all the sniggering body poppers and pointed fiercely at Ollie. 'Get back to some real singing' he yelled and with that he stormed out the room, leaving an extremely stunned Kurt to stare after him and the remaining warblers, even David and Wes, to burst into hysterical laughter.

'I haven't seen him get like that since the Kazoo incident last year.' Thad sniggered

'God, don't remind me.' Wes said, snorting.

'Did you ever find the other half?' Thad asked David who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes

'N...No.' he chortled 'But I was told that it would come out after a month or so. But I don't remember finding it.'

The laughter in the room grew as David accounted what had been said to him.

'K...Kurt.' Thad interjected, as a confused Kurt still stood silently, wondering what all the laughter was about.

'You better go check on Blaine. I think he was sick. You may want to check he actually made it to the bathroom.' The elder boy turned back to his friends and continued to hoot like a hyena.

Kurt sighed and made his own way through the group and out the door.

Just as he was above the leave, he spun on his heels and called out to the cackling boys.

'Just so you know, you won't beat McKinley with that.' Thad's face dropped 'They've already performed it.' He then smirked and pottered off down the hall, leaving a shell shocked Thad staring miserably after him.

_._._

When Kurt finally found Blaine he was swirling a cup of water round his mouth and spitting into one of the sparkling bathroom sinks. He looked up when he saw Kurt's reflection approach him in the mirror above the taps.

He turned to face to boy, wiping water droplets from his lips as he moved.

'Hey.' Kurt mumbled. 'You okay?'

Blaine looked up at the boy in front of him and let a small smile play on his lips.

'Yeah, a lot better now. I did puke, but I guess that got the rest of whatever we drank out my system.'

Kurt laughed a little and moved to hug Blaine who was still dabbing at his mouth with his sleeve.

'Glad your better. I have no idea what was in those drinks. But your 'hangover cure' obviously didn't last too long,'

'Shame really.' Blaine grinned. 'I could have done without being hungover and receiving that torture from Thad.'

'Why did they feel the need to subject us to that horror.' Kurt questioned gazing at Blaine's lopsided smile that sent butterflies to his stomach.

'I believe Thad wanted info about the party. Though we are all sworn to secrecy so he shouldn't be finding out soon.'

'Mercedes was rather firm about the whole- Anything-and-Everything-that-happened-must-be-kept-a-secret-or-I-will-cut-a-bitch- wasn't she?'

Blaine just nodded. He had had words with Mercedes while everyone was hugging Kurt. He had thought about telling Kurt what the boy had said whilst drunk, but decided against it when Mercedes told him how paranoid he would get. Blaine left it there and hoped no one would ever bring up the subjects. He knew Kurt had said some stupid things that night, especially when he outed Karofsky to a room of angry jocks, but Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt would be okay. If that, or anything else people said that night got out to the public, things could turn nasty.

Just then Blaine's phone vibrated.

It was Puck.

Somehow all the New Directions had acquired his number and Blaine's phone had almost crashed after receiving a flood of threatening texts from the New Directions that weekend. All ensuring that if Kurt even so much as cried Blaine would be:

Eaten alive, knifed, forced to flee to Canada, forced to flee to Alaska, have his guitar viciously mutilated, be 'beat', have his car smashed, have his brains blown out, have to date Santana, have to kiss Rachel (again), be secretly killed and have his body dumped in a lake, be attacked by Wes' gavel and forced to run stark naked down Limas main shopping street, to name but a few.

He mentally filed this text away as New Direction threat #63 and reattached his gaze to Kurt.

'Who was that.' The younger boy asked, pointing to Blaine's phone.

'Puckerman.' Blaine said simply.

Kurt leant over and snatched the phone from Blaine's hand. There was a small protest from Blaine, but he gave up when he saw the joyful expression on Kurt's face.

'Haha, he was never this protective when I was at McKinley.'

Blaine just smiled, Kurt's expression was definitely leading to his brain cells escaping his clutches and leaving him a bumbling idiot.

'Don't worry Blaine.' Kurt smiled. 'Noah hasn't got an AK47, or Num chucks , or any ninja stars, or a Sai Sword, although I can't be sure about the pistol under his pillow.'

Blaine laughed feverishly, not quite sure what to make of the fact his boyfriends angry friend could pull out a gun at any moment.

'I will just have to make sure I don't upset your friends then.' Blaine said, keeping up his awkward grin.

'Might be harder than it looks. Finn seems set on murdering you after he saw us kiss.'

'It's a brother thing.' He added when he saw a worried expression flit across Blaine's face. 'He's a bit over the top on all relationships and PDAing since he and Rachel split.'

'Finchel is no more? What is the world coming to?' Blaine sighed, clutching at his heart and pretending to weep.

'It's senses.' Kurt said bluntly. 'We no longer need to watch those two eating each other's faces whenever they are In the same room. It's a relief.'

'Well if they can't make PDA's. Can we?' Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at Kurt and leaning back against the mirror.

'This is a bathroom Blaine, not a particularly public place.' Kurt countered, sweeping his finger along the basin to collect water droplets.

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt. 'Less people to interrupt.'

'It's a bathroom Blaine.'

'And...'

'Isn't it a little gross?'

'Don't think about the location. Think about the person.' He leant even further forwards until there was an inch between their faces. He could feel Kurt's warm, coffee fragranced breath radiating on his skin and his eyes sparkling down as hazel locked with blue.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he leant to close the space. He felt his lips brush against Kurt's...wait, those weren't lips!

Blaine opened his eyes to find his nose was against Kurt's, but his mouth was kissing Kurt's finger.

He suddenly felt a small, cold object pushing through his lips and into his mouth. He coughed a little and moved back.

Kurt was giggling and tweaked Blaine's nose with his finger.

'It's gum you silly.' Kurt said, gazing at the puzzled look on Blaine's face as he bit down on whatever was in his mouth. 'Your breath REEKS.'

The giggle was back and Blaine was swooning like a little girl...Wait, he was supposed to be insulted

He pouted at Kurt and pretended to be cross by giving Kurt a playful smack on the wrist.

'What did you do that for?, you evil child. I wanted a kiss' Blaine said, clasping onto Kurt's waist and pulling him towards his chest.

Kurt backed away a little and removed Blaine's hands from his waist and clutched them in his own, swinging them around a little.

'You Mr. Anderson, are hung-over and ill... with stinky breath.' He added, smiling widely at Blaine.

'I don't want you to do anything rash while your mind is in such a state.'

'But Mr. Hummel.' Blaine countered. 'I believe you too are suffering from the very condition I am.'

Kurt hesitated, thinking up a response.

'If it is a mutual thing...' he started.

'And we're both off our minds...' Blaine continued.

'Then I guess we couldn't be held accountable for our actions...'

Blaine's smile was growing at lightning speed.

'No, of course not, it's all impulsive. We could...Blame it on the Alcohol.' Blaine smirked.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine before being pulled into a long and tender kiss.

Kurt pulled his lips away, much to Blaine's disappointment, but began to kiss along Blaine jaw line until he reached a very sensitive spot just behind his ear lobe.

Blaine shivered and let out a long moan of his boyfriend (HIS FREAKING BOYFRIENDS) name.

Kurt began to venture south down Blaine's neck, gently kissing every space of visible skin. He found the spot on Blaine's neck where the last hickey Kurt had given him was starting to fade, and he couldn't have that.

Kurt gently sunk his teeth into the crook of Blaine's neck, biting and sucking on the skin. Another moan spilled from Blaine's lips as he leant his head back against the wall. Kurt allowed his tongue to snake out and massage the aching patch of skin before drawing away to admire his handy work, there was definitely going to be bruise there for a few more days.

Blaine felt Kurt move away from his neck but it was still tingling. He turned to face the mirror and noticed the large red mark now very visible on his neck.

'Why do I get the feeling you did this just to embarrass me?' Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

'It wasn't my main objective, but was certainly on the list.' Kurt fluttered his eyelashes innocently as Blaine scowled down at him.

'You can't just bite people you know.'

'That's what you think, but I believe I may have proved you wrong there.' Kurt said and ran his finger across the freshly forming love bite. 'Job well done I say.'

'Oi. If you're not careful I'll give you a great big hickey right slap bang in the centre of your forehead.' Blaine grinned.

'I'd like to see you try.' Kurt chuckled. He quickly jumped to the side as Blaine lunged jokily towards him.

'Now now Mr. Anderson. No inappropriate behaviour.' Kurt said, waggling his finger at Blaine.

Blaine spluttered. 'Hypocrite.'

'Blaine, I will think twice about lending you a scarf for that bruise if you're going to call people names.' Kurt chuckled as he slipped his scarf from round his neck and began to dangle it in front of Blaine.

'Now what do you say?' He asked, patronisingly.

Blaine groaned. 'I'm sorry.'

'..and..?'

'I am sorry my dearest Kurt, I will not give you a hickey in the middle of your forehead or call you names anymore on pain of not being leant fashionable...'

Kurt shot him a disapproving look.

'...Extremely fashionable neckwear.'

'Good boy.' Kurt replied, as if talking to a five year old. 'Now Blainey-boo can have the scarf.'

Blaine quickly snatched the garment from Kurt and draped it around his neck. Adjusting it ever so slightly in the mirror so it completely covered the bruise.

Kurt pulled out another strip of gum from his pocket and snapped it in half, popping one part in his mouth and handing the other to Blaine.

'Just in case.' He said as he turned towards the door.

'K...Kurt where you going?' Blaine whimpered as his boyfriend neared the door.

'Class Blaine. See you there!' and with that he strolled off down the corridor with a confident smirk painted across his face, leaving an awe struck Blaine leaning against the sinks and clutching at the ends of the scarf.

_Mmhmmm...It smells like Kurt._

Blaine sighed and let his heart flutter with thoughts of Kurt. He closed his eyes and let the silly grin linger on his face.

He heard a sniggering come from the door and opened his eyes slightly to see Wes and David leaning in to look at Blaine.

Blaine then jumped up, giving the other two boys the fright of their lives.

'Seriously you two. Do you have some obsessive need to follow me everywhere?'

David and Wes snorted as smiled up at Blaine.

'No, we just realised that Thad unknowingly sent your boyfriend to check on you' David said

'and we wanted to make sure no inappropriate behaviour occurred.' Wes smiled.

'We arrived just in time to see your little make out sesh with Kurt and thus our eyes have lost their innocence.'

'Excuse me?' Blaine asked. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Come on Blaine, we need to see an optician. I feel scarred.'

'You guys shouldn't do that in public.'

'Poor innocent children like us could catch you...'

'I may need councelling.' Wes said, clutching at his chest.

'Guys, don't be so melodramatic.' Blaine said, staring at the two in disbelief.

'Trust me, we are not being melodramatic.'

'Now Blaine.' Wes cut David short and steered the topic around. 'We want to know EXACTLY what is going on between you and our Kurtie-pie.'

'He will not like you calling him that.' Blaine muttered.

'Shut up Blaine and answer our question.' David said harshly.

'I don't see why I sho-' Blaine started

'Blaine, we have been your friends for two years, and we have never, ever seen you act like this over a guy.' Wes stated

'Dude, your whipped.' David cut in smugly.

'Yeah, I mean seriously like ever.'

'Now, we are your friends,'

'...Friends who love you...'

'...Friends who help you...'

'...Friends who listen to Katy Perry on never ending repeat for you because you are in love and won't shut up about it...'

'...Friends who join in with the serenading of your lover for you...'

'...Friends who will do almost anything for you...'

Blaine smirked at this. Last time he'd asked David to let him borrow a pen he was refused.

'so we have the right to know what's happening between our friends.'

'After Mercedes party things seem to have become more interesting Klaine...'

'What on earth is Klaine.' Blaine asked, getting rather confused by David and Wes' ramblings.

'It's yours and Kurt's names mixed together. Like Brangelina. It's pretty awesome.'

'Hey I thought we decided on Blurt.'

'David. Blurt sounds rubbish. They are Klaine... now where was I.. Oh yeah. Things seems to have got more interesting Klaine wise, and we want to know the developments.'

Blaine groaned. The last thing he needed when he and Kurt had finally got together was these to fools questioning him about it.

'I don't have to tell you anyth-'

'Yes Blaine. Yes you do!.' David was quite stubborn with his words. 'or else we shall find out using other means.'

'How?'

'Tell the others about it and make the entire school probe you daily.'

Blaine looked blankly at the two boys who were smirking so evilly in front of him. He didn't doubt that they would actually do that.

'If I tell you guys, you won't tell the others?' Blaine questioned.

'Our lips are sealed.' Wes said, pulling his fingers across his lips like a zipper.

'Fine. Well.. Kurt and I are...dating.'

'Yes yes we know that. What else?' David said frustratedly. 'Have you got any plans with him, dates, serenadings etc.'

'umm... I was planning dinner this weekend but thats it vis a vis that lot.'

'You're useless Blaine.' David remarked.

'We shall have to give you some help on the romance front.' Wes added.

The two boys were beaming and Blaine could see all their thoughts flit behind their eyes. For some reason he felt he was going to regret this.

What had he got himself into?

_._._

The other two boys escorted Blaine to their next class, Math. They decided to sit with Kurt near the back of the room so as to avoid the now bright sunlight streaming through the windows, and also so they could have a conversation with their teacher over hearing.

'Has anyone ever told you your really short Blaine. Like a wee hobbit.' Wes murmered, as he was leaning over to grab a pencil from David

'Funnily enough.' Blaine said, shooting angered looks at the other boy

'I don't know what you see in him Kurt, I really don't.' David chimed

'Yeah.' Wes added. 'I thought it was tall dark and handsome you guys love. Not hobbit-like, crazy haired and pig faced.'

'I shall ignore that last remark because I know you don't mean it Wes.'

'I do really, we all secretly hate you.'

'NO you don't you love me.'

'No, that's Kurt's job now.' All the boys on the table turned to face a now beetroot Kurt, who just shrugged and pointed at Blaine.

'He's fit, what can I say.' Blaine gave him a quick shoulder squeeze and turned back to Wes and David.

'See. Not everyone thinks I'm a hobbit.'

'I never said you weren't a hobbit.' Kurt smirked 'your just a fit hobbit.'

'Right, I'm going to find new friends.' Blaine said and pretended to sulk

'Don't think that's gonna happen mate.' Wes whispered.

Blaine turned round. 'Why ever not Wesley?'

'We just had this conversation Blaine. We are the only ones who can tolerate you singing at ever hour of the day and night.'

'We put up with Katy Perry on non-stop repeat for you.'

'We even sort out your love life.'Wes added, gesturing to Kurt.

'What?' Kurt stared at Wes. 'What do you mean?'

Wes just laughed, 'A little birdy told me yur going on a date this weekend.'

'Oh.' Kurt said, obviously not having heard about this before. 'and would this little birdy happen to be Blaine?'

'Maybe.' Wes said raising his hands. 'But do you?'

'I don't know' Kurt answered 'I haven't been asked yet.'

They three of them turned to look at Blaine who turned red. After several elbowing from Wes and some whispered advice from David, Blaine finally spoke.

'Err... Kurt would you like to... err dinner with me... this weekend?' He asked stammering as he spoke.

Kurt giggled (leaving David and Wes to reassemble Blaine's brain cells) 'Of course I will. Breadstix okay?'

Blaine could only nod in response. He was taken aback by how david's advice to 'cut the crap and ask him out already.' Had worked. From what he'd seen in the movies you had to buy flowers and chocolates and go horse riding etc. Before anyone would go on a date with you. This seemed pleasantly simple.

Wes just smiled as Kurt turned back to the teacher and began to copy down notes and whispered in Blaine's ear.

'See, that wasn't so hard. Told you David and I are love geniuses.'

**A/N Aaah I can't end chapters at all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hallo again. I'm sorry for the wait, my Aunt died and we had to travel to Wales for the funeral and other preparations etc.**

**Before I start the actual chapter I just want to explain a little about my version of Dalton.**

**There are four houses. Lyon (**_**Kurt and Blaine's)**_**Dover. Tremlett and Norton.**** Blaine and Kurt are juniors, (**_**Blaine can be born start of school year, Kurt nearer the end**_**) but Blaine is deputy (**_**like junior I guess)**_** prefect for his house. He gets special privileges and all that jazz. That's just a little background, which may come in handy when I make references.**

The rest of the morning went back on its high expectations.

After Kurt's acceptance to go on a date, Blaine was left with several problems.

Firstly, he had no idea what to do for a date, especially as this was their first actual 'date date'. Secondly, Kurt wasn't in any more of his lessons that day, which alone was enough to dampen his mood, and finally, math class was now over. And thus the lenient ways of Ms Pommery would cease and Blaine would almost certainly be forced to remove the scarf. The scarf that was covering the rather large purple bruise on his neck. The scarf that stopped his friends getting evidence with which to torment him. The scarf that was hiding something that would tell everyone he was seeing someone.

They would either think it was Kurt, or it wasn't. Either of which, if mentioned could lead to bad circumstances.

As he trudged into the English room he glanced in frustration at the teacher's desk. It was indeed Mr Barlow that would be teaching him today, the teacher renowned for keeping up with the school rules. He certainly wasn't an understanding (or for that matter forgiving) person.

Maybe he was taking it a little too seriously... Wes and David winked at him and mimed some rather explicit scenes across the classroom.

No he definitely wasn't exaggerating. They were going to mock him forever.

Blaine tried to stuff the ends of the scarf down inside his blazer, hoping to avoid the attention of Barlow, and keep his remaining dignity intact.

It didn't work.

'Mr Anderson. As a deputy house prefect I'm sure you are aware of the school rules regarding clothing?' Mr Barlow said, without even looking at Blaine.

'Yes sir.' Blaine mumbled, fiddling with the itchy red cotton.

'So what, may I ask, is that red thing tied around your neck?' There was a slight smirk audible in Barlow's tone, enough to make Blaine flush beetroot.

'It's a scarf sir.' Blaine replied honestly, shielding his face from his classmates.

'Is a scarf appropriate attire for inside school?'

'Well sir you see-'

'No Mr Anderson. It isn't. Would you kindly remove said clothing before I am forced to confiscate it.'

'But sir-'

'I'm not going to warn you again' Barlow spun round and began to make his way over to Blaine. When he reached the boys desk he held out his hand expectantly. Blaine raised his gaze but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the man who was about to cause him the greatest embarrassment of his short life.

Blaine slowly began to unravel the scarf from his neck, his bottom lip quivering all the while.

'Mr Anderson we don't have all day.' Barlow pointed to his wrist, where no watch was present.

Blaine finally gave up and pulled the scarf fully away from his body, being careful to hunch up his shoulders to hide the hickey. He thrust the scarf into the teacher's hands and turned back to his desk, hastily collecting all his books together and organising pens to distract.

Barlow too turned away and marched back to the front of the room, placing the scarf on his desk and pulling a board pen from his pocket. As he began to write out the first few lines of a sonnet he called out.

'Mr Anderson. I would kindly like you to refrain from such behaviour that would result in a bruise similar to the one on your neck...' Every pair of eyes turned and stuck to Blaine's neck. He flushed a violent shade of red and tried to hide it with his hands.

'...it isn't an image that is befitting with this school and it makes you look like a rent boy.' And with that Barlow finished off his writing and began to hand out sheets.

All the boys in the classroom were snickering and pointing at him. Blaine shrank back into his chair, begging for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

'Holy crap dude. How did you get that?' Thad asked when Barlow wasn't looking.

'I think it's pretty obvious don't you Thad?' Blaine retorted, still trying to avert people's gazes.

'Blaine is getting some action.' One boy, Whit, hollered from across the room.

'Jamieson, quiet.' Barlow called as he slapped down a paper on his desk.

'No I mean like, who...who gave you...that? Thad prodded at the purpling mark on Blaine's neck.

'CoughKurtcough.' David muttered and Thad's eyes widened.

'You serious? Man, I never knew he had it in him.' He said, still staring at the hickey.

'Wait, does that mean you two are dating?' another boy, Jason, asked.

'Do you think our dapper Blaine would be sucking his face off if they weren't?' David smirked.

'BOOM.' Jason yelled, before quickly silencing himself as Barlow stared daggers at him. 'Pay up Ollie.' He whispered to the boy seated in front of him. 'You too Max, and you Thad.'

The other boys cursed under their breath and fished around in their pockets before pulling out several scrunched up notes and handing them along to Jason.

'Did you guys seriously bet on whether or not Kurt and I would get together?' Blaine asked, a little shocked at this revelation

'Not if.' Thad corrected. 'When.'

'Wes already lost.' David added. 'He said it would be before Regional's.'

'I said it would be if we got to Nationals.' Ollie murmured.

'I thought we'd have at least one more serenading before it happened.' Max piped in

'And I said just after Regional's.' Jason finished. 'So I win 40 freaking dollars.'

Blaine began to laugh. It was ridiculous. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt about his fellow Warblers antics.

'Technically.' Blaine said, after pondering on the matter. 'Wes won.'

A chorus of 'WHAT's' echoed around the room. earning a loud 'SSSHHH' from Barlow.

'Technically. We first 'got together' just before Regional's. Well that's if kissing counts right.'

'YES.' Wes yelled, not caring if Barlow heard. 'Get in. Jason hand it over.'

The darker haired boy slapped his freshly acquired money into Wes' outstretched palm.

'Blaine, I actually love you.' Wes said, pulling the shorter boy into a tight embrace. Blaine fought to free himself as Barlow turned his head.

'I'm flattered Wes. But Kurt may protest.' Blaine winked at Wes. Wes mimed a little heart and beamed at Blaine. Blaine smiled back; glad the conversation wasn't lingering on his hickey.

'I'll help you plan your get together with Kurt.' Wes said. 'Think of it as a little thank you for you and him getting it on.' Blaine smacked Wes around the head and turned back to his work, as did the rest of the class. This was going to be one interesting date.

_._._

Saturday rolled around, and after much promise from Blaine that he would get revenge for the hickey, Kurt was now preparing for his date, with the help of his British roommate Oran.

Kurt had been assigned to be his roommate as soon as he had entered the premises. When Kurt had arrived, smiling and cheerful as ever, Oran was there to help him carry his bags upstairs to the Lyon house dorms. They had instantly connected and begun to find out more about each other. He loved Kurt's fashion sense and Kurt loved his deep red hair. As Kurt had later discovered, Oran's father was a professional hair dresser back in England and had even styled hair for one of last year's Vogue cover's. (Kurt had nearly fainted at this and had at that moment decided he and Oran would become great friends). The boy's accent was another thing Kurt found interesting. He'd never met an English guy before and he sounded really different. Oran had transferred to Dalton last year; his accent had begun to fade slightly but the other boys regularly made him recite readings just to hear his voice. It normally cheered Kurt up but this time he was still feeling anxious.

A deep groan escaped Kurt throat as he continued walking back and forth in front of his dorm's mirror. Every so often he would glance into its shiny surface and gaze at his outfit, and start a vicious mental argument as to whether or not he should change.

Oran was just sitting on his bed with crossed legs amidst a sea of fashion magazines Kurt had hurled his way, staring at the other boy who was pacing so determinedly across the floor.

'Seriously Kurt, I have no idea what you're worried about. You look fine.' Oran muttered watching the boy fervently.

Kurt stopped his stepping and stared at Oran, wide eyed. 'That's just it. I look fine.'

'Exactly. So what's there to-'

'I want to look better than fine, I want to look great, amazing, brilliant even. It has to be perfect.'

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and began twisting in the mirror, trying to find a suitable angle to stun Blaine with.

'I'm just going to have to change.' He said, slightly disgruntledly.

'I'm telling you Kurt. You look fi- Great. You look great.' Oran busied himself in flicking through a more recent edition of Vogue, having read all Kurt's other copies whilst he was meant to be studying. 'It says here that the grey jeans and nautical top are 'bang on trend.' And your Converses give it a casual edge. Not too dressy not to laid back. Perfect for a date'

Kurt nodded, turning his attention to his top. 'Blaine said we'd be doing something quite active, do you think this cardigan will do? I don't want to make a fool of myself, or ruin it.' Kurt shuddered 'This is McQueen. I would honestly rather suffer three heart attacks.'

Oran shook his head in disbelief, Kurt reminded him of his dad, with their style obsession.

'I don't think Blaine will have planned some cross country assault course, it'll probably just be a long walk or something. You know Blaine. Hopeless romantic.'

Kurt smiled; his boyfriend really was adorably sweet like that. He lived his love life like a movie, with flowers and chocolates and romantic dates. He really was the nicest guy Kurt could ever wish for.

_._._

Kurt jumped suddenly as a loud knocking sound filled the boy's room.

'He's here.' Kurt squeaked, staring at the door like a rabbit in headlights.

'Go get him tiger.' Oran said, slipping off the bed and patting Kurt on the back.

'Is my hair-'Kurt began.

'It's great. Just go.' Oran pushed Kurt towards the door, swung it open to reveal a stunning Blaine standing just outside, shoved Kurt through and slammed it behind him, calling out 'Have fun you two, use protection.' As he went.

Kurt stumbled into Blaine's arms when Oran pushed him. He was now staring up at his boyfriend through a fan of long dark eyelashes.

Blaine looked a little shocked by Kurt's sudden appearance and Oran's speech. 'That's very out of Character for Oran. He's so refined.' Blaine chuckled.

'No, he's really not; you don't live with him every day.'

Blaine smiled and brushed a few loose strands of hair from Kurt's eyes and pulled him back up to his feet, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

'You look amazing Kurt.' Blaine said, clearly checking the younger boy out.

Kurt could feel himself flushing deep crimson. He was looking Blaine up and down. 'I love these.' Kurt added extending his arms and pinging Blaine's black suspenders.

He was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans with a crisp white shirt, along with a pair of very sexy suspenders. It was as if he had plucked the ensemble straight from the style pages of Kurt magazines. Kurt was staring at the older boy, very much impressed by the outfit when Blaine held out his hand to Kurt. 'Mr Hummel would you do me the honour?'

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand and smiled, 'Of course Mr Anderson.' _Always the dapper gentleman _

Blaine led Kurt down the hall of Lyon house, followed by hoots and catcalls from the other boys, and out towards the underground car park.

_._._

After a lazy meander through the darkening grounds, they arrived and Blaine directed Kurt down towards his deep blue corvette. Kurt was stunned, and immediately leapt into the passenger seat.

'Your car is amazing Blaine.' He said, running his fingers across the dash board and fingering all the buttons.

'My dad and I rebuilt it one summer. A feeble attempt to turn me straight.' He grinned at Kurt who was still absorbed in the dials. 'Now I just use it as a guy magnet.'

Kurt giggled and gave Blaine a sharp tap on the wrist. 'No more doing that, your mine now, and I won't share.' He pecked Blaine on the lips and gestured for him to start the engine.

'Come on, we have a date to get to'

_._._

All Kurt's hesitations outfit wise and all his pre-date jitters had vanished. He was having so much fun just driving along with Blaine, blasting random songs throughout the car and having a brief sing along to Poker Face. Blaine and he were doing little hand dances to the beat, which included Kurt doing a rather epic interpretation of the sprinkler, that made Blaine tear up with laughter. It was such an enjoyable journey Kurt regretted when he finally had to get out of the car.

Blaine had hopped out and come round to open Kurt's door, shutting it firmly behind him and then leading him towards a large silverfish building.

'Blaine, where are-' Kurt began before noticing the sign just above the door.

WESTERVILLE MEMORIAL ICE RINK

Kurt was shocked.. 'Blaine, I thought you –'

'I told you I would punish you for giving me that hickey last weekend.'.

'But I love skating.'

'Exactly'

'So how is this a punish-'

'Your punishment is... to teach me to skate.' Blaine beamed at Kurt. 'I've only skated a few times, and I've seen those clips of you from when you were at Mckinley. You're amazing, so your gonna help me. Believe me, I am like an ungraceful elephant compared with your swan. It will be demanding constant supervision'

Kurt laughed at the smaller boy who was looking so cheerful. 'Hardly a punishment, just more of an opportunity to hold your hand.'

Blaine squeezed Kurt's a little tighter and began to drag him running towards the doors. 'Come on, I wanna get good skates.'

Kurt could only laugh and follow his exuberant boyfriend, thinking how fun this date really would be. Blaine was just mentally thanking Wes for the idea, and praying he didn't make a complete ass out of himself, either was though. It would be fun and a sweet way to punish Kurt.

_._._

Just after the two boys entered the building, two large cars pulled up outside. One was a red pickup truck, the other, a deathly black Bentley. Looking extremely out of place in the Ohio car park.

From inside the Bentley the crackle of a radio could be heard, followed by the hurried voices of several teens.

'Star-girl to Heart-breaker, Star-girl to Heart-breaker. Do you read me. Over.'

'Rachel. Quit with the nicknames.' The rough voice of Finn, crackled through the speakers.

'No. This is a stealth operation we need- OW. Mercedes, that was completely uncalled –'

'Hey Finn. It's Cedes. We just saw the lover boys going into the rink. You see them too?'

'Yeah. Do we follow them yet?'

'No no. Let's leave it, we don't want to arouse suspicion.' Said Quinn, forcing Mercedes away from the radio.

'Ok. Do Mike and I still need our binoculars?' Tina asked, her voice wavering across the radio.

'If Kurt's inside, what do you think?'

Silence rang eerily through the two cars, containing the New Directions and Wes and David.

Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana where in David's Bentley, staring towards the rink through tinted windows. Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Tina where in Pucks car, parked just behind David's, they too were carefully eying the building.

After several minutes of avid staring, the silence was broken as the radio speakers crackled into life and the sound of Wes echoed off Pucks windows.

'Operation Spying-on-Klaine-to-prevent-epic-faliure-and-ensureing-that-Blaine-doesn't-cock-up-and-break-Kurt's-heart-leading-to-extensive-therapy-bills-for-all-Warblers -having-to-listen-to-teenage-dream-on-repeat. A.k.a - IS A GO.'

All doors to the two vehicles burst open and a swarm of students spilled out. Mercedes pulled them all over into a group and hastily began fishing in her bag. After several strange looks she pulled out around six beanie hats.

'No way, I am not wearing-' began Sam.

'Zip it white boy.' Mercedes countered before Sam had a chance to finish. 'Do you honestly think Kurt won't recognise a guy with Bieber hair, a Mohawk, his giant brother, our Asian fusion couple, his best friend, Rachel, a bunch of cheerleaders-'

'Ex- Cheerleaders.' Santana interjected.

. Ex-Cheerleaders and two of the most inconspicuous boys on earth, together at an ice rink, while he's out on a date. We need to disguise our selves. Or else face his wrath'

'It really isn't pretty.' David piped in.

'But what are you girls going to wear? If your forcing us into beanies' Sam asked, still worried about his precious hair.

'We've got that covered.' Quinn said, pulling her floral cardigan off and stuffing it in Mercedes bag. All the others did the same, to reveal each girl wearing a different coloured hoodie with angel wings on the back in silver glitter pen.

'Kurt knows none of us would be seen dead in this ensemble. So he won't suspect.' Quinn said.

'Too right. That kid owes me, like everything he owns. This is making me look so fat. I resemble Mercedes.'

Mercedes lunged at Santana. Finn and David managed to restrain them for long enough to get the focus back to Kurt.

'Guy's. Stop with the bitching. We need to go inside.' Finn said, dragging a cursing Santana behind him as he led the group through the doors. Pulling his beanie on as he walked.

The group entered the Memorial Rink and immediately huddled around the pool tables just inside the door. All the boys were hastily positioning their beanies over their hair and the girls were smoothing down their hoodies.

'Right. Who has the radio's?' Wes asked.

Quinn, Tina, David and Finn all raised their hands.

'Ok. Mike, Rachel and Tina, you take that side of the rink by the stairs. Quinn, Mercedes and Santana you lot go-'

''Since when was you prep school ass in charge?' Santana butted in, taking Wes completely off guard.

'Since I arranged the date in a public place, called all of you to tell you about it, roped in david to help bring you all here and since i had this.' Wes said, slipping his hand into his pocket and revealing his beloved gavel. David just groaned.

'Seriously Wes, are you and that thing Siamese twins or something?'

'Mr. Bangy and I like to be together.' Wes said, cradling the gavel in his arms, before turning back to Santana with a serious face.

' Look I am in charge because I'm the best.' After a few angered glares from the ND's Wes continued. 'Quinn, Mercedes and Santana you take over there by the cafe. Finn, Sam and Puck can go onto the ice where ever you want and David and I shall stay around here.'

Heads were shaken and people changed groups but finally the group of spy's collected their skates and took to the ice.

_._._

Blaine and Kurt had been in the rink for around five minutes when the spy's arrived. Neither took any notice of the oddly clothed group and instead focused all their energy on each other. After Blaine's outburst of enthusiasm, he became must more cowardly as he had approached the ice. Kurt had just laughed and dragged him on. Blaine immediately began to slip and slide all over the place, culminating in him falling flat on his face within a few seconds.

Kurt pulled Blaine up and helped him to the edge of the rink. He then began to skate backwards away from Blaine. The smaller boy stood eyes wide, desperately clinging to the edge for dear life as his boyfriend got further and further away.

'Kurt.' He called to the grinning boy. 'Please don't leave me. I'll fall and die. Think of my tombstone. Here lies Blaine. Killed by failing epically on ice.'

Kurt just laughed more and skated back a little closer to Blaine. 'Try and get to me.' He said to the shaking boy.

'Kurt i-'

'Just try!'

Blaine stepped gingerly towards him before slipping and falling into Kurt's outstretched arms.

Kurt pulled him up straight and brushed down his clothes.

'I told you I was rubbish. See why this is a punishment.'

'Blaine it's fine. I nearly broke my collar bone when I started' He gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss and reached down to clasp his hand. 'follow my lead.'

Blaine clung to Kurt's hand like it was the last thing on earth. Kurt was positive there was no blood left what so ever. He slowly slid his right leg forwards and slightly to the side.

'Now copy ok?'

Blaine did the same, rocking slightly as he went. Kurt then did the same with his left leg and encouraged Blaine to do the same. He followed tentatively.

He managed to go about five feet before he lost his balance and fell into Kurt.

'You were right.' Kurt said, looking down at his boyfriend with a smirk. 'This is a punishment, honestly I may a penguin and you are an elephant, completely out of comfort.'

'Yes, but you love skating, so I want to learn.' Blaine said squeezing Kurt's finger tips.

Kurt smiled again and kissed Blaine lightly on his forehead. 'Come on, If you can't do it yourself I'll just have to show you through theory.' And without warning, he tightened his grip on Blaine and began to pull him across the ice. Blaine's free arm was waving everywhere before he regained his balance.

They narrowly avoided colliding with Puck and Sam as Kurt glided gracefully across the ice, Blaine the elephant in tow. Though neither boy noticed the badly accessorised footballers, being to engrossed in keeping upright.

It was a miracle , Blaine had managed to stay on his feet for an entire lap of the rink. He found Kurt's technique very helpful and the only reason he fell was when he tried to become a little more flamboyant by moving his arms. Kurt had just laughed and said with a grin. 'I'll show you a few tricks you can aspire to.'

He left Blaine back by the side of the rink, painfully close to Mike and Tina's hiding place. Blaine thought he heard a radio crackle but dismissed it as the ice as Kurt slid beautifully across.

At first the younger boy skated straight forward, at such a speed Blaine could hear his clothes ruffle. He then suddenly launched from his inside foot and spun one and a half times through the air before landing backwards and skating back to Blaine in reverse.

Blaine was shocked. He stood gaping open mouthed at his smirking boyfriend.

'What the... how did you...no way I'm ever doing that.' Blaine said, still stunned by the amazing performance Kurt had given.

'That's nothing. Watch this.' Kurt sped off again and leapt into the air. Pulling the splits in mid flight and landing elegantly on his right foot, before pirouetting and then backwards skating several loops back to Blaine.

'I can't even skate forwards and yet you can do all this. What are you Jesus?'

'You wish.' Kurt said, reaching out to grab Blaine's suspenders. 'Come on. I want a coffee.' And with that he dragged his boyfriend, who was loudly protesting at being 'abused' in this way, to the cafe across the rink.

They removed their skates and plonked themselves down in a booth overlooking the ice. Waiting for a waiter to come and take their order.

Instead a bubbly young blonde waitress came over clutching a pad of paper and staring lustfully at Blaine. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Blaine eyes to widen, and Kurt's to fall into some form of death stare.

'what would you like my love?' she asked, deepening her voice to a pathetic 'sexy' tone. Blaine was still a little shocked and quickly ordered a hot chocolate. Her tone became slightly less pleasant when addressing Kurt. 'and you?' she said, an air of boredom flitting through her voice.

Kurt ordered a skinny Mocha and was relieved when the harpy pottered off to fetch their drinks. As she returned he quickly placed his hand on Blaine's and began to flirt dreadfully with him. Desperately trying to show he was taken.

Blaine was too naive, not having even noticed the blonde's terrible attempts at hitting on him. The smiles and winks across the room not ringing any bells in his mind.

She returned carrying two cups of steaming brown liquid and slowly placed them in front of each boy. As she put Blaine's hot chocolate down, she twisted the cup to reveal a little yellow Post-it stuck to the side. A list of digits scrawled onto it, along with the name – Tasha.

'Call me.' She said, as she ran her fingers across his arm before swaggering back to her desk, shaking her hips fervently.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana where sitting a few feet away from the couple in another booth, slowly sipping on ice-teas. However they all spluttered on their drinks when they saw Kurt's expression whilst the waitress was flirting. They had to duck under the table to avoid being overheard and spotted by the pair.

Blaine had noticed the snarl on Kurt's face too. He had tried to suppress his laugh whilst 'Tasha' was there but now he couldn't hold it.

'Are you ok Kurt?' he asked, giggling away. 'When she touched my arm you face went all tight and you looked like you were about to hit her.'

Kurt's face was still scowling and he continued to glance over at the waitress who was desperately trying to attract Blaine's attention.

'It's just...she just came over here and...'

'...'

'...'

'..and...'

'she was hitting on you'

'..and?'

'...'

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy?'

'...yes...you do...'

Blaine chuckled again.

'I refuse to share you with some dumb blonde bimbo.' Kurt curled his fingers a little, not realising his nails were piercing Blaine's skin.

'Kurt, calm down, it's fine. I wouldn't even consider her.' Blaine shook his hand a little, loosening Kurt's grip.

'...'

' You are my boyfriend and she is a girl. Many many reason's spring to mind as to why I Wouldn't date her.'

'...but you didn't even notice when she was flirting with you...like you enjoyed it.'

'I didn't notice, I was too lost in your eyes.' Blaine said, pulling a flirty grin and winking at his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed. 'You. Mr. Anderson, are the king of cheesiness.' s

'What ever works.' Blaine shrugged

All of a sudden Kurt felt Blaine's lips crash against his own.

His hands moved with a mind of their own, moving up to cup Blaine's cheek and neck. His brain was still completely in shock.

He managed to relax a little into the kiss, smirking a little, imagining the waitress' expression. It was nothing compared to the three spying girls.

_._,_

'Wanky.' Santana hissed

'My baby is getting it on.' Mercedes cooed, practically jumping up and down on her toes, wild with excitement.

Quinn held the radio and it crackled into life. Groups all around the rink heard Quinn's voice radiate out the speakers.

'Q to ND's – Date is success. Kurt is –'

Santana snatched the radio. 'Kurt is currently sucking Blaine's face off, it's all going down in that booth.'

'You go, Kurt! Yeah! That's our boy! Get in there!" hooting, hollers and whistles accompanied the clapping that was spewing from Quinn's radio.

The applause and cheers where unexpectedly cut short when a loud slur boomed across the rink.

_._._

'HOMOs'

The hall became eerily silent as all the New Directions, Wes, David and Kurt and Blaine, stopped everything they were doing, to stare at the source of the abuse.

Three surly built hockey players were skating away from the cafe, laughing roughly to themselves.

Blaine swiftly got to his feet and stormed over to the side of the ice.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' He demanded, voice louder than most everything in the entire building. The echo's of his words bouncing around, alerting everyone to what was happening. All other skaters stopped in their tracks and stared at the confrontation unrolling before their eyes.

The three boys stopped in their tracks, and spun on the ice so they were facing Blaine.

'You heard us. Homo.'

'Yeah, get back to your faggy boyfriend.' The three started to skate away again but were once again stopped by a sharp pitched voice ringing in their ears.

'What the HELL is your problem?'

Kurt was flustered, looking as though he would snap at any minute. He had now got to his feet and was making his way over to Blaine.

'You. You're my problem.' Said the larger of the three, who had begun to grow steadily closer to Blaine.

'You just waltz in here, making out with your freak boyfriend-'

'Trying to get a look at all our junk I bet.' Another slightly broader boy took the lead, clenching his fists at the other boys who were red in the face with anger.

'We don't want your fag germs in here.'

'Oh yes, every straight guys nightmare.' Kurt screeched. 'That all us gay's are secretly out to molest and convert you.'

Kurt had pushed Blaine out the way and was waving his hand in the three jocks faces.

'Well guess what bone head. You lot aren't my type.'

...oh...OH... Kurt suddenly became light headed. A huge Déjà vu flashing through his mind. Everything seemed so weird, the room seemed to spin and his vision became blurred. His heart was beating so fast it was deafening, he could hear Blaine's voice distantly protesting and then Kurt felt himself slip away

Until he was back. Back in the McKinley locker room, Blaine and the jocks were nowhere to be seen, in their place, was Karofsky. He was looming down over Kurt, his fist clenched and ready to strike.

'Don't push me.' The sound of the larger hockey players voice resonated from Karofsky's mouth.

The image was so clear in his mind, like nothing else was there. He couldn't break free of the memory. As much as he struggled, he was stuck. His mouth began to open and speech spilled out with no control.

'Do it.' He couldn't stop himself, the words just poured from him. Karofsky's face contorted.

'Don't push me FAG.' Again, the voice the hit his ears didn't belong to Karofsky, it was the hockey player. Kurt couldn't understand what was going on. He was scared stiff. He knew what was coming.

He could feel the hockey players steaming breath on his face, stinking of onions and radish. Fleck's of spit were speckling his face. Now Blaine's voice became clear. Kurt could hear him yelling at the jocks, the varieties of abuse being hurled from both parties, he was still stuck in his memory. He couldn't see, just hear. He thought he heard the buzz of a radio but couldn't see anything.

'Do it. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you.' He tried to prevent what he was saying, but he knew it was too late. The memory had taken full control, and nothing else seemed to matter, but reliving the most terrifying experience of his life.

Kurt knew what was about to happen, it had been the subject of his darkest nightmares for months, terrorising his every sleeping moment. Blaine screeched at the jocks, his voice sounds twisted and contorted in the depths of Kurt's mind.

He tensed, preparing for the impact. But not by lips.

Seconds later Kurt was torn from his memories as a fist struck his jaw. He felt his teeth grate together and his breath was ripped from his chest.

As he fell he saw Blaine. He too had been hit, but had taken his blow to the nose. Blood had exploded from it and was now slowly trickling down towards his mouth as the pair crashed to the floor.

As the two boys struggled to get to their feet they were surrounded by the spies, who were springing out from all angles. Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike had skated across the rink, and as soon as the first punch had been thrown at Kurt, they were taking on the hockey players. The girls where all crowded round Kurt and a few around Blaine, trying to encourage them to stay still while Wes and David contacted the rink's management.

Finn began hurling abuse at the larger hockey player but was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw. Then he completely lost it. Finn punched the larger jock as hard as he could, Finn's fist hitting his nose, then his stomach. The other hockey players lunged at Finn, but were pulled away by Sam and Puck, who held up their hands, daring to be hit.

Finn used his body weight to force the jock up against the side of the rink and then kicked him even harder in the groin. The hockey player doubled over, clutching at his injury, but he soon regained strength and lashed out at Finns legs, tackling him to the ground, endlessly beating at Finns back and head.

The other players again tried to get at Finn, but Sam and Puck drew them away and began to wrestle with them, desperately trying to avoid the lethal punches being directed at their heads.

The next thing they knew, there was yelling around them, from more than just the New Directions. Wes and David had returned accompanied by two large men dressed in black. Finn managed to worm free of the jocks grip and aim one more skilful punch, before he was pulled away from the other boy.

The assaults now became a slurry of rancid insults coming from both parties. Although Sam and Puck hadn't been hit, there was enough blood on the floor to suggest otherwise.

Blaine and Kurt were now on their feet, and were being escorted back to their table by Mercedes and Quinn. Rachel and Santana had rushed over to check on the other boys. Mounds of paper towels were being heaped upon the boys as the blood was wiped away. The ice on the rink was stained with a faint redish glow very apparent in the corner. One of the security guards brought the New Direction boys over to Kurt and Blaine's table and forced them to squish together, bringing a few extra chairs over so the entire spying group was together, piled together in the small booth.

The other guard was with the hockey players, one of which was having a bandage applied to his knuckles.

The man on the spies table began to speak, in an unnaturally low tone.

'Can one of you boys please explain what happened? From the very start if possible'

An unnerving silence rang through the air, as all occupants looked to see who was going to start the tale. After glances and nods from all members, Quinn decided to tell.

'We.' She said, pointing to the others seated, bar Kurt and Blaine. 'got a call from Wesley, saying that they.' She gestured to Kurt and Blaine, who were holding hands beneath the table. 'were going on a date here.' She paused and took a deep breath, surveying the table as every eye was fixed on her, the man in black taking notes.

'So we decided to ...spy on them...' Kurt and Blaine scowled at her, then at Wes. If looks could kill, Wes would be six feet under by now. 'it's only because we are all Kurt's friends and we wanted to be sure he.' She nodded at Blaine, who was still focused on out staring Wes. 'wouldn't hurt him.'

She trailed off and Mercedes took up the trail. 'When we got here we spilt up and scattered around the rink, with our radios, so we could tell each other what was going down.'

'Kurt did a few fancy tricks and tried to teach some to Blaine-'

'who was failing so so badly.' David chirped, only to be silenced by a sharp poke in the ribs from Sam.

'yeah, Blaine wasn't too good, so I guess that was why they came over here. They got coffee and just began to talk...and kiss, we may have listened in...and watched. ' Mercedes muttered

'but then those three bastards began yelling shit at our boys.' Puck interjected, anger flickering in his eyes.

'it was horrible. I was appalled.' Rachel hissed.

'when they answered back, the larger jock punched them in the face.' Mercedes continued

The man in black nodded and surveyed the purpling marks on both boys' faces.

'So I take it the other boys threw the first punches then.' The man questioned, scribbling frantically on his paper.

'Yes.' Chorused the New Directions.

'So what happened to him.' The man pointed to Finn with a chewed up biro.

'I got pissed off. They were being so freaking rude, to me brother. So I called the larger one a –'

'We don't need to hear it again.' Quinn said, holding her hand up to Finn.

'and he punched Finn this time.' Puck said. 'Me and Sam went to take on the other two when they started to get at Finn, but we didn't punch back or anything.'

'Yeah, though their punches were lethal. We did fight back, with wrestling, but we didn't mean to kill, like them. Just maybe maim or seriously injure.' Sam said, smiling at Puck and fist bumping.

Then man in black looked up, 'This is no laughing matter. You could have received some nasty injuries and by the looks of thing some of you already had.' Everyone's gazes turned to Kurt, Blaine and Finn, who were shifting awkwardly in their seats.

'after this young gentlemen came to get us,' Wes smiled feverishly 'we got to you just in time. I'm glad nothing too serious happened or we may have been forced to call the cops or an ambulance.'

The group exchanged nervous glances, none of them had expected the evening to turn out like this.

'Once I've heard the other side's point of view I will come back and we can discuss what to do. But can I please take you threes cell number's in case we need to take this matter further.' He passed another sheet of paper around where Kurt, Blaine and Finn jotted down their names and numbers.

After the man collected the noted he got up and walked over to where the other guard was interviewing the boys. Leaving the remaining group shell shocked.

'My GOD.' Mercedes said breathily. 'You guy's sure as hell know how to get your selves into trouble.'

Another wave of silence hit the group, everyone was too lost in their thoughts. All except Blaine.

He had seen the way Kurt reacted when the jocks confronted them, how his eyes became misty and distant and his speech became robotic and practiced. He was pretty sure he knew what Kurt had been thinking, and thought it best to give Kurt a chance to rest and sleep it off. This date had turned out to be much more of a punishment for Kurt than he had expected and he felt insanely guilty about it. The least he could do was to take him home.

He whispered his reasoning to Mercedes; she just nodded, gave both him and Kurt a peck on the cheek and allowed them to leave the table. Kurt was still in a slight trance and wasn't very aware of what was happening. Blaine took advantage of this and after they had said their goodbyes, he lead Kurt back to his car, turned on the radio and let the soft melodies of Michael Buble send his boyfriend to sleep.

**A/N: ****I AM GOING TO THE GLEE LIVE UK TOUR! **

**I would also like to leave a little R.I.P to Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith from Doctor Who.) She was an amazing actress.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: J****ust to clear a little something up. THIS IS NOT CANON! Remember two things, yes it is about Glee but no it has no real relevance to what has happened in the show. I live in England, we were and still are far behind episode wise, I try to watch them online but not always, so please give me a little credit.**

Blaine finally arrived at Kurt's house later that night. He pulled up the drive in his Corvette to find an astonished Carole staring from the kitchen window.

Seconds later she rushed out the house and over to the car, as Blaine stepped gingerly from the driver's seat.

'Why are you boys back here? Is everything ok? What's happened?' Carole had her mom face on as she scanned the car, looking for Kurt. She spotted him curled up in a ball in the passenger seat, sleep had over taken him. (The slow lullaby's of Michael Buble working their magic almost instantly)

She ran past Blaine and yanked open the passenger door. Kurt's head lolled over and he slipped slightly as the door was no longer there to support him. He eye's fluttered open and he briefly gazed up at the woman who was now fussing over the very apparent bruise on his face, but let himself drift back off to sleep again before questions could be asked.

'Oh my goodness Kurt. What happened to you?' Silence. She turned back to Blaine to ask him, but saw, in the light of the street lamps, the humongous purpling patch that spread across his face. 'You too Blaine? Oh good god. What on earth happened?'

Blaine walked over and stepped in front of her, unplugging Kurt's seat belt as he did so. 'There were some rather...hmmm...how can I... put this nicely...there were some...well...Jerks ...at the ice rink Kurt and I were at...'

Carole had a rather puzzled expression on her face, confused by what Kurt and Blaine had even been doing at a rink. But she decided to leave the questioning's to when Blaine had finished his explanation.

'They didn't take kindly to me and Kurt being ...' Blaine's voice wavered as the word came into his throat. '...queers.' It stung Blaine as he said it.

'They didn't ...' Carole faltered. She was pretty sure what had happened. The same thing that happened at every high school. Well at least most. Blaine didn't have to ask to know what she was going to say.

'Yeah. They beat us up.' Carole's breath caught in her throat.

'It wasn't too bad though.' Blaine said quickly, as he saw tears forming in Carole's eyes 'Kurt's friends got them to back off. Finn's still back at the rink. I think they're talking to security at the moment.' Carole still looked upset, and a little angered now. Although at least it seemed some action was being taken.

'It's not as bad as it looks...honestly' he said, pointing to his bruise. 'And Kurt should be fine, but they'll leave a nasty mark. It was only a short punch, and just the one, believe me it will fade within a couple of days'

Carole scowled at the boy before her, he sounded like he had a lot of experience in dealing with 'this sort' of bruise. Carole worried for him. Kurt had said he was gay too, and the idea of any child being attacked for something that they couldn't help, was sickening. She felt a motherly urge well up inside her. She smiled at Blaine, trying not to let her sadness show through.

'You take our little sleeping beauty.' She said. Now was not the time to probe the boys on what they were up to. 'I'll distract Burt.'

Blaine slipped his arm around the sleeping boy's waist, and hoisted him out of the car, cradling him in his arms like a baby. Considering Kurt's height, he was surprisingly light. Carole shut the door behind the boys, and pulled Kurt's floppy bangs behind his ears.

'Just take him down to the basement, the stairs are just past the lounge.' She said, smiling at the angelic face Kurt possessed whilst sleeping. '

Blaine followed Carole up the pathway to the house, carefully stepping over the neat flower boarders lining the route. As he approached the door he stumbled. Kurt's head rolled over and was left leaning on Blaine's shoulder, his bangs covering his eyes. Blaine paused, and used his nose to sweep Kurt's bangs back from his face. Placing a chaste kiss to his forehead before he continued to the door.

Carole had already entered the house, and turned around to hurry the boys in, but when she saw Blaine being so doting towards her step son, she couldn't help but smile. Her grin was similar to that of a Cheshire cat, and she was speechless. Though a little squeal of joy... if a very quiet one, did leave her lips.

Blaine hurried up the path, still holding Kurt tightly to his chest. Carole merely nodded at Blaine as she ushered him inside, still fighting to contain her joyful emotions. She pointed out the set of stairs leading to the basement and directed Blaine down as she bustled into the kitchen.

Blaine stepped carefully down the steps and pushed open the large wooden door at the base, and tiptoed into Kurt's room.

It was incredible. The walls were lined with magazine clippings of models and clothes alike. (Blaine noticed a particularly fine Ambercrombie man in his boxer briefs near the corner) There was another door across the room, probably leading to an en-suite and just to the left of that stood a huge mirror, surrounded by glowing white bulbs. Right on the other side from the mirror stood an equally large vanity, covered in bottles and containers labelled in foreign languages and smelling incredibly expensive.

And there, slap bang in the centre of the room, stood Kurt's bed.

It was at least queen size and was much larger than his bed at Dalton. It was piled high with silk pillows and the plush white comforter at the foot of it just made you want to fall asleep in its snugly folds. It was obviously the most expensive thing in the room, and clearly the most beloved.

Blaine crossed over to the bed, and gently lay Kurt down on the pristine sheets. He pulled one half of the bed clothes back and slowly rolled Kurt over until he was lying on his back on the mattress, then he pulled the duvet and comforter over his sleeping boyfriend and watched as he snuggled deeper into the sheets.

Blaine perched himself on the edge of the bed, and gazed at Kurt. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the way his eyelashes fluttered just made Blaine swoon. Kurt looked so perfectly peaceful when he slept, as if he was far away from all the madness the day had contained, and was dreaming of sweet and calming things. (He was actually dreaming of Blaine dressed as Harry Potter singing him a love song about Winnipeg and Canada, but Blaine didn't need to know that)

Blaine was distracted from his musings by the soft voice of Carole calling him from the top of the stairs. He slowly got to his feet and ran his fingers through the sleeping boys hair before tiptoeing over to the stairs to see what Kurt's step mom wanted.

'Blaine...Blaine.'

'Yes Carole, sorry I was just helping Kurt get into bed.'

'Don't worry about it dear, I just wanted to ask you a... quick question'

Blaine's stomach dropped. He knew what parent's usually meant by 'quick questions'. He walked hesitantly up the stairs and followed Carole back into the kitchen.

As he approached her she held out a glass of warm milk to Blaine, and took a sip of one herself. Blaine gingerly took it and just held it tight to him, absorbing the warmth into his chest. Carole sat herself down on one of the high stools in the kitchen and began to talk.

'Blaine. Can you answer me honestly...' She was trying to put on a stern mother face but just couldn't muster it. Another smile burst across her face as she continued. 'Are you and Kurt...' she trailed off not knowing precisely how to say this.

'dating?' Blaine suggested helpfully.

'..yes...' Carole said, smiling. The microwave pinged and she got up and pulled out two more steaming mugs of milk, quickly placing them down on the side as the outside burnt her delicate fingers.

'Well then I guess my answer is also yes.' Blaine replied, he too now had a huge grin plastered across his face. 'as of a week ago.'

'That Is fantastic' she squealed, bobbing up and down on the spot. 'Kurt really needs someone in his life right now. And you seem such a nice boy Blaine. Oh I'm so Happy for you.' She pulled Blaine into a tight embrace and could feel the boy beaming into her shoulder as they hugged.

'Kurt really like you Blaine. If you play your cards right, I have a feeling you'll be around here for a long time.' She said into Blaine's mop of dark hair, still holding him to her chest.

She let him go and brushed off his blazer. 'I won't go into the whole over protective parent lecture; I'll leave that to Burt. But you better be heading downstairs to Kurt. I'm sure he'll be wondering where you've gone.'

Blaine smiled and nodded to Carole. 'He's sound asleep. Not sure much could wake him at this point. I should probably slip back to Dalton, it's getting quite late and...'

'Don't be silly Blaine.' Carole said, 'It's far too late for you to be driving all the way to Westerville.'

Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows, not sure where this was going. 'i...i.'

'Blaine you can spend the night here. You don't look your best if I'm honest...' Blaine's hand flew self consciously to the bruise on his face. 'and I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you driving at this time. You can stay here.'

'Oh...I ...no no it's fine ...i'll.' Blaine really didn't want to intrude, partly because he was a dapper boy and hated appearing impolite and secondly, because he was freaking terrified of Burt. After Blaine told him to give Kurt 'the Talk' Blaine imagined he'd be pretty suspicious now they were dating, and that was really scary. Especially as he knew the man owned at least one gun.

'Blaine.' Carole said, placing her hand firmly on the boys shoulder. 'You can stay. I'll set up the couch in Kurt's room.' 'Burt won't mind.' She added after seeing Blaine's expression.

_Oh God. She can read minds..._ Blaine Thought_. think nicely think nicely... I get to stay with Kurt, in his room... it'll be fun, just a nice innocent sleepover.  
>Yeah but there won't be much sleeping.<br>AAH Shut up brain. Kurt's already asleep so nothing's going to happen, besides he's upset about those jerks at the rink.  
>Oh asleep already and feeling depresses, take advantage of it boy, you know you want to.<br>AAAH MY BRAIN IS A PERVERT._

Carole could see the mental war currently progressing in Blaine mind and felt a little unnerved.

'Blaine is everything ok?'

Blaine snapped out of his little trance and blinked at Carole. 'Oh yeah sorry, I just zoned out for a second. '

'err...okay. SO do you want to go back down to see Kurt, just take him some milk.' She handed him one of the mugs she had taken from the microwave. 'in case he wakes up.'

Blaine thanked Carole for her hospitality and was just about head off down the stairs when a pounding voice echoed down the corridor to the kitchen.

'GRILLED CHEESUS SO HELP ME I AM GOING TO HIT SOMETHING.'

'Joy. Finn's home.' Carole murmured sarcastically.

'MOM, I am actually going to SMASH something! Oh hey Blaine. SERIOUSLY I am SO MAD.'

Blaine tried to hush Finn, but the taller boy couldn't hear him over his angry rant.

'They let the BASTARDS go. NOTHING. ABSOLUTLY FREAKING NOTHING.'

'Finn honey, what do you mean?' Carole asked, gently stoking her sons back as Finn screamed his emotions.

'THOSE BASTARDS WHO ATTACKED KURT AND BLAINE! THEY LET THEM GO, WITH NOT A FREAKING THING NOT EVEN A FREAKING WARNING.'

Blaine glared at the boy, not angry with him, but with what he was saying. Those ...people...had punched two completely innocent guys because they were gay. IN PUBLIC for god's sake. And now they were just being let go, just like that, with no punishment or anything. It was just ridiculous, this is why the world sucks. The world really sucks.

Blaine sighed. It was unfair, but there was always going to be prejudice.

Suddenly the room went silent as everyone turned to stare at Blaine, well behind Blaine.

Kurt was standing at the top of the stairs, squinting at the commotion before him. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed from sleeping. (Blaine thought he looked adorable and his anger almost completely left his system)

'What's going on?' Kurt asked groggily.

'Finn's just a little upset Kurt dear. You and Blaine go back downstairs, and I'll be down in a minute to fix up a bed for him.'

Blaine looked at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes and mouthed _This is normal. _Before turning on his heels and heading back down. Blaine rushed over to the counter and picked up Kurt's warm milk, he'd put down when Finn started shrieking, before hurrying back past Carole, who was pinching Finn's ears and lecturing him about not being so loud at this time of night.

When Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room he found the boy sitting cross legged on the bed, absorbed in a copy of Vogue.

Blaine walked over and sat down next to him. Kurt placed his magazine down on the pillows and took the steaming mug, thanking Blaine with a quick peck on the cheek.

'What was going on up there?' Kurt asked, after taking a particularly hearty swig of the drink.

'Umm... to be honest with you I'm not quite sure myself. Carole knew we were dating and then Finn came in screaming profanities so..'

'Wait go back, go back.' Kurt said, trying to recall what Blaine had said.

'Finn came in..'

'No before that.'

'Oh Carole knows we're dating.'

'WHAT?'

'I think she guessed whilst I was helping you out the car. You were fast asleep, you looked adorable.'

Kurt flushed and turned away from Blaine, 'What if she tells my dad?' Kurt asked quickly changing the subject back. His face was in his hands and Blaine could barely hear his muffled voice.

'She won't. But I think we will probably have to tell him soon, or she might spill.'

'really.' Kurt sighed. 'This is going to be more than a little bit awkward.'

'Kurt we have to tell him at some point anyway, the sooner the better I say.'

'Tomorrow though.' Kurt said quickly. 'I can't handle much more drama today'

Blaine smiled. 'Yeah, tomorrow. I think your dad's asleep anyway.'

Kurt giggled (Blaine's IQ plummeted at the sheer cuteness of the sound) 'sounds just like him'

Blaine laid his free hand down on the bed, Kurt edged his over and laced their fingers together

A moment of silence passed as the two boys just sat and sipped their milk, hands entwined.

'Are you feeling better now?.' Blaine asked, placing his cup down on Kurt's bedside table.

'Yeah. Much. I mean the bruise still hurts and all but it should get better soon right.'

'I hope so. It doesn't quite match your skin tone. OW' This statement had earned Blaine a smack around the head with a pillow from Kurt.

Blaine scooped up a similar, pale blue pillow and smacked Kurt's leg with it. 'OI'

Within seconds a full on pillow fight had been started. The boys were hitting each other and yelping as the pillows collided with skin. Blaine had grabbed one in each hand and was spinning them around like num-chucks, whereas Kurt had gone for one massive pillow that he was using to batter Blaine until he fell off the bed with a clunk.

Just as he fell Kurt's phone began to ring. He accepted Blaine time out request and answered the call, the irritating ring tone of 'we speak no Americano' indicating the call was from David.

'Hey' Kurt said breathily once he picked up.

'Hey Kurt. Are you ok, you sound out of breath?'

'Yes I'm fine. Blaine and I may have just had a rather epic fight to the death with pillows.'

'Oh Blaine's with you, cool, we wondered why he wasn't back at Dalton.'

'Yeah, he's staying the night here I believe. Or at least my Step-mom wants him to.'

David snorted down the line. 'Wow, Blainey-boo sure does thing fast doesn't he.'

'Shut up David. If you were here now I can assure you that you, like Blaine would be dead now.'

'Oh have you killed Blaine? How?'

'I beat him with a pillow, he's now lying on the floor laughing his guts out.'

'Wow, I applaud you Kurt. Congratulations, you've slain the Dragon.'

Kurt just laughed and mouthed _David_ when Blaine gave him a curious look.

'So David. Cut the rest and tell me why you called. It's like 11pm you know.'

'yeah yeah, well sometimes a person needs love, support, courage and hope to answer the bigger questions in life...'

'That's very deep of you David but you're making no sense.' Kurt interjected, but David just continued.

'and sometimes the biggest question is...'

'...'

'...'

'David?'

' ...WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE THE COOKIES KURT?'

Kurt burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The brief moment of philosophical David had been instantly replaced with a hungry teenage boy, as per usual. The Dalton boys, who seemed so posh, were in essence all slightly smaller Finn's.

'IT'S NOT FUNNY KURT. I AM FREAKING HUNGRY.'

At this point Carole came into the room to find both boys lying on their backs, one on the bed one on the floor, but both laughing uncontrollably.

'Sorry David.' Kurt chuckled. 'My Step-mom's just come in, we need to help set up Blaine's bed. You'll need to find the cookies yourself'

The screams of David echoed down the phone before Kurt hung up and turned to Carole.

The boys managed to regain their composure before going to help Carole set up the sofa bed and make up the sheets.

_._._

After twenty minutes, (and Blaine getting stuck in the sheets and pretending to be a ghost before tripping over his feet and falling into the vanity and having to sit still with a pack of frozen peas on his knees for half the time.) they finally finished constructing the sofa bed and Carole went upstairs to bed, leaving the boys alone in the basement.

_._._

Blaine went in to Kurt's en-suite to change into a pair of borrowed Pyjamas (that smelled deliciously like Kurt, all cinnamon and musk) and emerged.

To find Kurt crying on his bed.

Blaine jumped immediately onto Kurt's perfectly made bed, scrunching all the covers into a messy pile and gazed at the sobbing boy.

Kurt just sniffed and turned away from Blaine and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his silk pyjamas.

Blaine moved his hand closer to Kurt and pulled the younger boy back around so they were facing each other. He moved his thumb up to Kurt's cheek and slowly brushed a single tear away.

Their shoulders gently touched as Blaine pressed himself against his significant other, and before he knew it, Kurt was leaning on his chest, tipping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Trying to stifle his tears into Blaine's skin.

He felt Kurt's arm snake around his waist as the tears free flowed from the boys eyes. Kurt's fingers were tracing the notches on his belt and gently sniffing. Blaine placed a finger to the base of Kurt's chin and tilted the boys face up so he was staring Blaine right in the eyes.

'Kurt. Are you okay?'

'I...I'm fine. Kurt sniffed.

'Kurt. I am you're boyfriend and definitely one of your best friends. You can tell me absolutely anything.'

'It's nothing...'

'Kurt!'

'Really Blaine, it's nothing...just memories, don't worry about me, it's nothing.'

Blaine scowled at Kurt, trying his best 'bitch please look' which made Kurt snigger.

'OI, I'm trying to be serious and you're just making fun of me.' Blaine said, giving Kurt a playful prod.

'I can't help it. You are the least badass person I know,' Kurt said with a faint smile on his face 'and I know Jacob Ben-Israel.'

'OH, Hell no. You did not just say that.' Blaine said, snapping his fingers in front of himself, like he had seen Mercedes do on many occasion. Not that he knew Jacob, but that wasn't the point. He knew his attempts to be gangster were cheering Kurt up, which had been his objective. Either that or to get a serious conversation about what these memories were, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Kurt shoved Blaine over and lay down next to his wind struck boyfriend. Blaine let out a squeal as his boyfriends hands collided with his chest a second time. Blaine fought back and began to tickle the younger boy viciously, causing Kurt to burst out into streams of hysterical giggles.

'AAAAH BLAINE LET ME GO!'

'Never' Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear, as he moved down and began to tickle Kurt's waist. The boy squirmed around in Blaine's arms.

'BLAINE I will yell RAPE loud enough for even the Warblers to hear if you don't OW get off'

Blaine just smirked and continued .

'RAP-' Kurt started before he was silenced by a kiss from Blaine. He melded gently into the other boy and his tongue snaked out to caress Blaine's lower lip. Blaine pulled back quickly and murmured slowly 'We wouldn't want your dad hearing that. I really don't want to be shot on my first sleepover with my boyfriend.'

Kurt just scowled. 'I'll have Finn hide his shot gun in the morning.'

Blaine laughed as he felt Kurt's arms wrap back around his waist.

'But you, get back here, NOW'

Kurt pulled Blaine back towards him and their lips smashed together. Kurt was drowning his sorrows in Blaine, forgetting all the world and just focusing on the beautiful man before him. The one who may or may not, be currently sucking his face off.

Kurt smiled into his boyfriends mouth as the pair rolled over on the bed, deepening the kiss.

_._._

The rest of that night was spent with the pair cuddling on Kurt's bed. Not quite spooning, just lying together, arms wrapped around each other with fingers entwined, every so often pressing chaste kisses to the others nose or lips. They both did this until sleep overcame them. Both perfectly content in each others arms, both wishing the night would never end.

But it did

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Kurt was still wrapped tightly in his arms, looking so peaceful like a new born infant. The situation would've been absolutely perfect if it weren't for the fact that Kurt's dad was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and staring at the two boys rolled up in the sheets together, face white as a sheett.

_CRAP._


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine closed his eyes at lightning speed, hoping when he reopened them it would all be a dream. He held his lids shut for a good ten seconds before sneaking a peak at the scene before him.

Nope, it wasn't a dream.

Burt was still standing in the open doorway, staring at the two boys cocooned in sheets. Some slight color had returned to his face but the glare was still fixed on his face.

'You two.' He growled, seeing Blaine's eyes staring up at him. 'Out of bed Now!... Breakfast's in five.'

He then turned out towards the door, his fists clenched, but not before shooting the boys another sharp look and practically spitting out four words. 'We need to talk.'

'Crap.' Blaine murmured. He rolled over to stare at Kurt who was nuzzled against his arm, his nose gently pressing on Blaine's shoulder, his slow and steady breaths indicating that he was still fast asleep. Blaine reached out his free arm and shook Kurt lightly. The younger boy stirred and let out a small groan before burying his face deeper into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Not wanting to make the situation vis-a-vis Burt walking in on him and his boyfriend 'snuggling' worse by kissing Kurt to wake him, Blaine forced himself to shake the boy a little harder.

It didn't work.

'Maybe if I tell him his vanity's on fire he'll wake up' Blaine thought to himself. Maybe that would be a little too cruel . He chose instead to place a chaste kiss to Kurt's forehead, before blowing a huge raspberry*. The tooting sound alone was enough to wake Kurt up, but the wet patch now present on his face was more of a worry to the freshly woken boy. (*If you don't know what this is ask in a review, it's hard to explain in this story)

'Wha- Blaine? What the hell, it's morning let me slee- Oh god, what is that on my fac- Blaine? What did you do?' Kurt slurred his words slightly as he spoke. He ran his hand across the wet patch and glared at Blaine before shoving a pillow in Blaine's face.

Blaine wanted to laugh, at Kurt's morning antics, at the cute, bewildered expression on his face, and at how adorable his hair looked when not styled, and at how Kurt acted like pillow shoving was worse than capital punishment to Blaine, but he couldn't. Not with the picture of Burt burned into his mind. The ominous 'we need to talk.' Flying around his mind like a unicorn on speed.

'Kurt we need to get up, Now.'

'Wha- why? It's morning.'

'Yes and-'

'Morning Blaine, morning, like early morning, as in time to sleep morning.'

'Yes, it is, but more importantly, your father may or may not have just walked in and found you and I hidden in your sheets...cuddling.'

The expression on Kurt's face said it all. At first it was questioning, then realisation struck, then it was humorous, then it was shock, then fear and finally just panic.

'He, He WHAT?'

'Walked in and found us-'

'I know that Blaine.' Kurt snapped. 'But I mean, how, why-what? He doesn't even know we went on a date last night. Hell he doesn't even know I'm-we're dating. He'll probably be wondering why I'm here not at Dalton. I mean it was supposed to be a weekend there, god Carole must have said something, and now, OH GOD, I need to get Finn to hide the shot gun,- wait, has Carole done that, and now he knows you and I are dat- I didn't even tell him myself- Finn might have, Oh Crap, if he said anything I will. EURGH- No. OH HOLY LORD OF OURS MARC JACOBS, HELP ME.'

At this Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly replaced it with his concerned face at the death stare Kurt shot him.

'Kurt, we have breakfast in.' He glanced down at his watch. 'two minutes, I suggest we get up, make ourselves look respectable, and go upstairs. Your dad said he wanted 'to talk' with us.' Blaine made the little speech marks with his fingers at Talk.

Kurt just nodded and literally rolled out the bed, hitting his head against the carpeted floor with a thud. He jumped up and shook himself off, blinking tightly in the light streaming from the doorway.

'See what a mess I am becoming Blaine. See- SEE- look at me Blaine, I even forget where the edge of my bed is. And now my father is going to strangle me and just plain shoot you because he walked in-.'

Blaine stared at Kurt wide eyed at the mention of being shot, after a moments silence, Kurt continued his rant.

'Yes Blaine, I'm sorry you have no hope, absolutely none, not one smidgen of hope left in the entire universe, well except for maybe a little pin prick of luck that is probably still lurking somewhere behind Jupiter, but after my dad saw that-' he gestured to the bed where Kurt's sheets were crumpled up in a smile pile, 'I don't think he'll ever let me see you again, he's a little- A lot- over protective, after Karofsky and all- and now he's going to kill off my boyfriend and then who will I have to hug and kiss and talk about Wicked with and throw pillows at when I'm in a mood, No one will ever want to talk to me again, except Oran, but he's British, and he's just – I mean his hair, eurgh, I could never date him, I need to date you Blaine. My hobbit, and then you can pick thing up for me and climb into tiny spaces because you're so small, Like a... like a ...Oh God Blaine, I'm rambling. I'm rambling aren't I. I always ramble when I'm nervous; stop me if I ramble, please Blaine I-.'

'Kurt.' Blaine held up a finger and pushed it firmly against Kurt's lips, effectively silencing the younger boy. 'You can stop talking.'

Kurt nodded, and looked a little ashamed of his random outburst. 'I-'

'Sssshh.' Blaine pressed his finger even more tightly against Kurt, until the younger boy had to lean back to catch a breath.

'Sorry' he mouthed before running to his dresser, pulling out a pre-planned outfit hanging just inside, and dashing into his bathroom, calling out 'Pick anything Blaine, it should all fit you, just don't wear the McQueen's. They're new.'

_._._

When Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom , Blaine was already dressed and was waiting impatiently by the door leading to the stairs. (Both boys had applied plenty of foundation to cover the bruises from the night before) His hair had not been gelled to within an inch of it's life, as per usual, and was lying freely, settling just above his ears. (Kurt didn't want to say, but oh lord did Blaine look...*swoon* unbelievably gorgeous) It's so curly, Kurt just wanted to reach out and touch- BAD Thoughts Kurt- Stop it.

Ok, now it was time for the moment of truth. Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it half to death. Blaine didn't seem to mind, he was too wrapped up on whether being shot would hurt, it couldn't do any harm to subtly suggest to Finn to hide Burt's gun could it?

_._._

The two boys walked into the dining room, hand in hand (it was ok to do that right? The whole family knew now, well sort of at least) and took their seats, At opposite ends of the table.(much to their disappointment) Finn had been seated between them and Carole and Burt were opposite. A huge plate of Blueberry pancakes stood steaming in the centre surrounded by smaller platters filled with fruit slices and other pancake toppings.

The pair glanced around the room as they sat down, taking in the three Hummel-Hudsons expressions.

Carole was trying to hide the grin that had erupted on her face when she saw the pair holding hands (she hadn't been this excited since Finn had brought home his first girlfriend when he was 8. Her name was Mary-Anne and she had broken up with Finn a week later in favour of a boy with 'a bigger toy truck' but for those brief moments the kids had spent holding hands,- Carole was ecstatic)

Finns face was a blur. He was shovelling food into his mouth so quick it was hard to make out what he was putting in there, Kurt swore he saw Finn eat his fork, but not even Finn would be that stupid- would he?

Finally Burt.

The face the two boys had dreaded seeing.

He was staring into his coffee, his face blank and unreadable. The worst kind of expression for a parent to wear.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Burt was debating what to say. Based on this morning's conversation with Carole...

_._._

_Burt's alarm went off bang on 8. He pulled himself into a sitting stance and leant over to kiss his wife._

'_Time to wake up sweetie, we have a busy day ahead of us.'_

_Carole smiled and opened her eyes. She too sat up and stretched out her arms, pulling Burt into a tight embrace. 'morning honey.' She said sweetly, kissing Burt's bald head. _

_He brought his hand up to cup her cheek before kissing her once more, and swinging himself out the bed, and walking over to his dresser._

_The room was filled with an amiable silence as the couple stood by their respective closet's and assembled outfits for the day. Burt had his usual jeans and loose t-shirt emblazoned with the HUMMEL TIRES & LUBE logo. Carole wore a pretty summers dress that floated just below her knees, along with a pair of heels that made her that little bit taller and more authoritative._

_Once the pair had dressed, Carole pulled Burt back onto the bed and as they sat together on the edge Carole decided to mention what Burt was inevitably going to find out (though not all of it)._

'_Honey, could you go and wake the boys for me. I need extra time to cook breakfast.'_

_Burt looked puzzled. 'Why? It's Sunday, we always have Blueberry pancakes on Sunday, have we not got enough mix or- wait boy's? I though only Finn was here'_

_Carole slipped her hand into Burt's and held it tightly 'No, Kurt came home last night, he brought a friend with him too.'_

_Burt's face dropped. There were two reasons Kurt could be home. First- something bad had happened. Really bad, well bad enough for him to need to be home where it smelt of family. And this friend could be there for comforting purposes._

_Or secondly, - something really good could have happened, a good something that was something to do with this friend. Quite possibly a romantic something._

_Despite himself, Burt almost found himself hoping for the first of the something's._

'_Don't worry. I set up the sofa bed for him.' Carole added, smiling._

_Oh, Ok then. SO it was definitely the second. _

_Damn._

_Burt quickly got to his feet and rushed out his room and down the stairs. His disappearing form watched by a smirking Carole._

_She knew exactly what was coming._

_Burt rushed past Finn's room. Knocking loudly on the door and calling 'shower then breakfast' into the room. The promise of food sure to raise Finn from his slumber. _

_As he hurried down the stairs towards Kurt's basement bedroom he heard faint snores coming from inside. He braced himself for the worst and swung open the door._

_Oh._

_Ok._

_Well whatever 'the worst' was, this was almost certainly beating it._

_The site that met his eyes was that of his son. His own flesh and blood, curled up in the arms of that Blaine kid, asleep, looking as though Christmas had come early. _

_The prep school kid Kurt had talked about for months and months, the kid who Kurt sang a duet with, and the kid who was now sleeping in THE SAME BED as his son._

_The urge to smack Blaine over the head with Kurt's mirror was growing inside him, and getting pretty strong. He clenched his fists and spat out what he could form of a sentence. Broken words strung together is a ragged stream 'You two. Out of bed. Now!... Breakfasts in five.'_

_He turned to the door, not wanting to see that again, but before he left he thought he best make his intentions clear. 'We need to talk.'_

__._.__

_Burt stormed back up to his room to find Carole still perched on the edge of the bed. He marched over to his closet and grabbed the handles. He pulled. The doors stuck. _

_Damn, his shot gun was in there. How was he supposed to shoot that Blaine kid now. _

_He went over to his drawers and fished around, looking for his keys, the keys to his closet so he could fetch his shotgun and go back downstairs and scare the living daylights out of Blaine, so Kurt wouldn't have a boyfriend to tempt him until he was at least 30. Yeah 30 sounded good._

_He grumbled in frustration as the keys remained elusive._

'_Looking for these?' a smirk came from the bed, followed by the jangle of metal on metal._

_He spun round to face his wife who had a malicious grin spreading across her face, and his keys flitting in her fingers._

'_Carole?' Burt pleaded, gazing down at her with puppy dog eyes._

'_Nope.'_

'_But-'_

'_Burt dear, your beginning to sound like a two year old who's had his toys confiscated. You and I need to have a serious talk.'_

'_but my sho-'_

'_NO Burt. That is not the logical way to go about this. I know what you saw-'_

'_Oh so you know my son and that prep school kid are sleeping in the same bed.'_

_Carole looked a little shocked at first, but then her expression changed back to neutral. 'No. In respect I didn't know that. But I suspected as much. Honey, they haven't Done anything. All PG-13 in there, mark my words. Kurt was just in a bad place last night, Blaine was just comforting him I'm sure.'_

'_Wait you've met this Blaine. Wha-When?'_

'_Last night. He and Kurt came back from a date in a pretty bad state.'_

_Burt's eyes widened at this, but Carole refused to let him interrupt. _

'_Some of those...jock like homophobes had taken a dislike to them and roughed them up a little. Blaine brought Kurt home and helped carry him inside, even though Blaine seemed a lot worse for wear.'_

_Burt was speechless._

'_I think we need to give this kid a chance, he seems genuinely nice and I trust him-'_

'_Hmm, well I'm not sure I do.' Burt said, cutting Carole off. 'Apart from when I caught a glimpse of him at the football game, the first time I met him he was hung-over and had fallen asleep in Kurt's bed, and the second time he marched up to me and demanded I give Kurt 'The Talk'.'_

_Much to Burt's surprise Carole burst into a fit of giggles. He had expected her to jump up right there and then, hand him the keys and demand to shoot him herself._

'_If that kid's not trying to get into Kurt's pants then I don't know wha-'_

'_Burt Honey.' Carole snorted, looking up at her husband. 'DO you honestly think Kurt would WANT Blaine 'in his pants'.' She put extra emphasis on the want and in his pants part. Knowing full well that despite all attempts made to talk about it, Kurt was and still remained, Incredibly squeamish when it came to intimacy, he had covered his eyes at every kissing scene in movies up until he was thirteen and after that he had just 'Awwwd' and shivered. _

_Yeah, Kurt really wasn't the type of kid to rush into an intimate relationship, but that didn't mean Burt would lose this battle about no sex until 30._

'_He asked me to tell my son about gay sex. He is gay. He is now dating my son. Sooner or later it's going to happen, and the more clued up Kurt is, the faster it will happen, so what do you think his ulterior motive was then?' He placed his hands on his hips and sniffed. (suddenly realising he resembled Kurt, he stopped and forced his hands into his jeans pockets.)_

'_I don't think there was one. I'm pretty sure he was just trying to protect Kurt. What exactly did he say to you, because I doubt it was 'tell Kurt about sex I want to sleep with him.' Burt winced and thought back to the conversation he and Blaine had had in the garage._

'_One night, he could be at a party, and have had a couple of drinks and a guy could...' his thoughts trailed off, Blaine Had been looking out for Kurt. He had warned Burt of what could happen. What every young girls dad warned them about, but what Burt hadn't even realised could happen to his son. _

_Some predatory man could make a move on his boy, and Kurt might not be able to stop him. _

_The thought made him sick to his stomach. How could he have not thought about that. Yes, having the talk was embarrassing for both parties and would probably lead to some memories the pair would never forget, despite their wishes. (Especially when Burt had collected the pamphlets from the clinic and one aging gentlemen had flounced up to him and tried to 'talk' to him about acceptance, and it being never too late for a civil partnership, and how it had taken forever for Burt to convince the man this was for his son, not him.)_

'_I think Blaine was pretty justified to do what he did.' Carole added. 'Take Finn. He lost his virginity in 10__th__/11__th__ grade, I guess we'll never know which, but at one point he genuinely thought he had got his girlfriend pregnant via hot tub. She then manipulated him into supporting her through the pregnancy, and Finn went along with it. Thinking it was his child, because he was too naive to know what had really happened, or even to suspect. The Last thing you want to happen to Kurt is something like that isn't it.'_

'_But he's gay, he couldn't get a guy pregna-' Burt mumbled before being cut off by Carole._

'_That's not the point. The more Kurt knows, the safer and more responsible he can be. And Blaine was just looking out for him. The fact they are dating now proves, not how much then want to sleep together, but how much they care for each other. According to Kurt they have been stuck in 'the friend zone' for far too long and finally they have got together, realising how perfect they are as a couple and have finally found hope, happiness and love in the depths of Ohio. _

_I think after all Kurt has been through, judging by what happened last night, what he's still going through, and knowing his home town what he will continue to go through, he deserves this chance at happiness. He deserves a guy like Blaine, who will watch out for him, or comfort him when he's upset, and drive him home when he's been hurt-'_

_Burt looked up, and held out his hand to grip Carole's, slowly rubbing circles on her palm as tears fell silently from her eyes._

'_Kurt deserves to have a guy look after him and care for him. A guy who he can sing duets with at a school where no one will judge him. A guy he can go to parties with-'_

_Burt gave a slight disapproving head shake._

'_and who he can look after when things go wrong. He deserves a guy who wants to be with him for who he is, who will stick by him and help him through things no matter what-'_

_She shot Burt a 'I-am-talking-about-you-here' look._

'_may come his way as a result. He deserves a guy like Blaine. And Blaine deserves a guy like Kurt.'_

_She sighed and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, never letting go of Burt's hand._

'_And if Blaine ever does anything to hurt Kurt then I will happily unlock your closet and hand you your gun, I will even drive you to his house and watch as you aim at his head, but so far, nothing like that has happened, and it doesn't look like it will be happening soon These boy's were best friends long before they became a couple, and as much as you may hate it, Blaine doesn't look like he's going anywhere. He and Kurt are in this for the long run.'_

'_And Burt,' Carole finished, gazing back up at her husband through reddened eyes. 'This guy, who Is obviously in love with your son, is currently sitting downstairs, frightened for his life, at the prospect that his boyfriends father hates him and is about to blow his brains out with a shot gun. The very least you can do, for Kurt's sake, is to show him you are happy for him, and show him that you will give Blaine and him a chance to be together and be happy.'_

__._.__

Now, sitting back at the breakfast table, Burt couldn't deny that he had married one of the wisest women alive.

He knew he had to give the boys a chance.

If it all went to pieces then he had her blessings to use his trusty shot gun, but until that day, if it ever arrived, Burt would always be there for Kurt, and he would support him no matter what. And now, now he knew exactly what to say...


	9. Chapter 9

**I had my DofE this weekend, 35km of pure uphill torture, then camping in the rain and trekking yet more uphill journeys, in the end I just died, pretty much- and I have to do it all again in 2 weeks- joy. But as a result I am behind on writing and uploading etc. So apologies for that.**

Oh great. This was just what Kurt wanted.

His father was lost deep in thought, probably deciding when best to reveal the shot gun he was almost certainly hiding under the table. His step mom had a stupid smirk plastered across her face, and kept sending flitting but suggestive glances between Blaine and him, and his step brother was still stuffing his face, seemingly unaware of the drama that was about to unfold. How Finn wasn't spherical by now Kurt wasn't sure.

The room was quiet, except for the clinking of crockery and the sounds of chewing coming from all corners of the table. Kurt picked at his food, feeling physically unwell with nerves. Blaine didn't look much better, he had managed to eat a third of his pancake but was now just dragging it across his plate with a fork, rarely looking away from Kurt or his father, who were also staring at each other.

An awkward three way staring match and it looked like Burt was going to win.

Kurt's eyes were watering, not wanting to look away from either male, worried that in the blink of an eye, the gun would emerge and Blaine would literally be an 'EX' boyfriend. Blaine's thoughts were pretty much identical to Kurt's except the focus was more on what witty, snarky remark he should make into his dying words.

Burt however. He was emerging from his thoughts, a clear image was forming in his mind and he didn't want to let it go, thinking back to his conversation with Carole, he knew that playing the subject away wouldn't make things change. No matter how much he avoided it, Kurt was growing up. In a year or so both he and Finn would be going off to college. Right now though, he had got himself a boyfriend, who cared for him, a lot, and who was Burt to prevent this love from blossoming. After all he had met his first wife, Elizabeth, in the junior year of high school. Granted, they hadn't actually become a couple until sophomore year at college, but they had certainly been solid friends, just like Kurt and Blaine. He needed to get all his pent up emotions out in the open. Let the boys know how he felt about the situation, and maybe bestow a little fatherly advice upon them.

Burt cleared his throat loudly, bringing his hand up to his face. All eyes suddenly fixed on him, an eerie silence befell the table.

A small squeak escaped Carole's throat. Her hands shot up to his cheeks as she flushed deep crimson. She quickly jumped up and gave a short excuse about needing to get lunch ready and bustled out into the kitchen, calling Finn in to help her.

Finn protested, having not yet finished his sixth pancake, but after a flick on the ear from Carole, he finally got the picture and hurriedly exited the room.

_._._

Then there were three.

Burt coughed again as the two younger boys exchanged nervous glances. Silently fretting and dreading what was to come.

'Now.' Burt began. He knew what he Wanted to say, just not quite How to say it. 'I know you two are-' he paused for a second. '-a little more than friends.'

The two boys' cheeks darkened as a blush took over their skin. The shot each other nervous glances before turning back to Burt.

'I'm not quite sure how you expect me to react to this...' Burt took a deep stammering breath before continuing. 'So first let me tell you that I am happy that you're together.'

Well that certainly wasn't what Kurt had been expecting.

'You each deserve someone who cares for you and will look after you and it looks like you found that in each other, so for that I am very happy.' He gave Kurt a fond smile, before turning to face Blaine with a slightly colder look.

'However...'

Aah, this was more what Kurt was expecting.

'I am not going to lie by saying I have no problems with this relationship.'

Silence.

Awkward glances were shown by all parties and all shifted nervously in their seats before Blaine plucked up the courage to speak.

'If I-'His voice was unnaturally high, he quickly cleared his throat and deepened his tone considerably before allowing himself to continue. 'If I may, sir, I would just like to say, I believe I may have made a pretty bad first impression on you.'

Burt nodded and continued to stare blankly at the boy.

'And I'm fairly sure my second wasn't particularly brilliant either.'

Another nod from Burt.

'Before we get into details, I would just like to be given a chance to rectify the situation, and hopefully prove to you that I am not such a bad person, and that I really-'

His vision turned to Kurt now, and he held out his hand, which Kurt took gingerly in his own, lacing their fingers together as he smiled back at his boyfriend.

'-really care about your son. He truly means the world to me, and I can't believe I was so ignorant as to not notice it before- '

If Burt was correct this meant that it was probably Blaine's fault Kurt came home crying on Valentine's Day. Great way to make an impression eh Blaine.

'-but now I have him I intend to never let him go.'

Ok, so a possessive kid who likes to use posh sounding words, Kurt could do worse, but it seemed he could also do a lot better. Blaine better get his act up pretty damn fast if he wanted to impress Burt.

Burt waited for Blaine to continue. He didn't. The boy obviously knew when to stop talking, unlike Kurt who would ramble for the country whenever he was nervous.

'So' Burt started, giving Blaine a questioning stare, causing the boy to flinch. (It was written in 'the parents handbook' that it was part of your role as a father to make your child's partner feel intimidated, and Burt was doing a damn good job at it- to be honest he felt it was quite rewarding watching Blaine squirm)

'Tell me, why now? Why not long ago when you guys first met. Christ, I heard enough about you-'

'Dad' Kurt hissed glaring wide eyed at Burt, begging him to stop.

'So why now of all times?' Burt finished, deciding not to go any further into Kurt's previous hero worship.

'I was a fool, Mr. Hummel.' Blaine said frankly, which wasn't the answer Burt had expected.

'Kurt and I always had a connection. We were both singers, we were interested in the arts, we both liked the same movies and music.'

Blaine was pretty sure he heard Kurt whispering something about Gaga always being superior to Perry, but chose not to bring up that debate again right now, whilst his head was on the line.

'And it just so happened we were both gay. I must admit, as I was constantly told, we were obviously perfect together-.'

Kurt's eyes lit up at this and he squeezed Blaine's hand a little tighter. Blaine took this as an incentive to caress the centre of Kurt's palm with his thumb, neither action going unnoticed by Burt.

'But I was a fool and shook it off. I thought it was nothing but a crush which would pass. He was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that my making things romantic. When Kurt moved to Dalton, seeing him with the other boys showed me how different he could be with other people. He was very likeable but hard to befriend, and his attitude sometimes came off as quite arrogant.-'

Blaine regretted the words almost as soon as they spilled from his mouth. Both father and son were taken aback by this statement. Insulting his boyfriend really wouldn't help his case, Blaine knew this and hurriedly continued, hoping the glares would be wiped from the Hummel's faces as quickly as they had appeared.

'But I think that was just to hide what he was really feeling inside. I knew about what happened with... Karofsky.' Kurt flinched at the name, both Blaine and Burt noticed. 'But it took me a while to realise that was the trigger for his actions. He was bottling up everything and making a snap at anyone who seemed to question him.'

Kurt wasn't sure he liked how he was being portrayed here. Blaine seemed to have forgotten he was in the room. He dug his fingernail lightly into Blaine palm and shot the boy his best. *this-is-my-father-you're-talking-to-so-please-don't-be-a-dick-and-start-saying-something-nice* look. Blaine took this into accord, not wanting to anger the boy whose over-protective father was mere centimetres from his face... and a fork.

'He was so different when you knew him well. He was gentle and caring and funny and sweet and when you got to know him you would realise what a great person he truly was. Kurt was and remains to be the strongest and bravest person I know, and seeing all those sides of him made me realise that it wasn't just a crush. I knew so much about him and nothing would ever put me off. I had thought of him too much as a person I needed to mentor, but he wasn't. He was the guy I could really truly fall for, and the guy I did.I was the one who was arrogant. I need to get my head on straight and actually do the right thing, which was to show my true emotions, and hope Kurt would do the same, which he did.'

'And this is the result.' Blaine raised his and Kurt's entwined hands off the table and smiled at his boyfriend who was feeling particularly giddy. True, Blaine had kind of insulted him, but he was so sweet at the end, Kurt couldn't stay mad.

Though it seemed Burt could.

'This doesn't tell me why I found you drunk and in my son's bed.' Blaine could practically here the bullets in Burt's words.

'Sir, I have made many mistakes. What happened at that McKinley party being one of them. I truly never meant for that to happen, and I understand that you will probably hate me for it, but I honestly, would never knowingly do anything to make you or Kurt feel uncomfortable. I can assure you NOTHING happened that night. I was not myself, and for that I hope you can forgive me.'

Blaine looked expectantly at Burt, who was staring at Kurt, who was also looking right at Burt. His eyes were pleading with Burt, and the stray tear that was trickling down his cheek obviously meant Kurt knew Blaine's words were sincere.

That was enough for Burt.

Admittedly only one of Burt's problems had been addressed, the other being why Blaine had practically ordered him to have 'The Talk' with Kurt, but he wasn't sure whether Kurt was aware that Blaine had sparked that particular night of awkward conversation. (Neither male would truly admit what they said, or saw *shudder-those pamphlets*) As much as it pained him to say, he wasn't going to do anything that could potentially break the couple up. Not yet at least. He could wait a couple of weeks before starting up that debate. (Another chance to see Blaine squirm- goody) but for now, he would just have to let them be. Give them his seal of approval so to speak, and let them be on their way. At least now Blaine could be the net, to catch all of Kurt's mad obsessions. No longer would Burt be made to sit through a 5 hour musical marathon; Blaine would have to endure that ...joy.

'Blaine.' Burt said sternly, staring deep into the boy's eyes, locking them together, the seriousness taking over him.

'Everyone makes mistakes, but the good will learn from them. You seem like a good kid, so I'm going to give you a second chance, but you will not get a third. I want you to know that if my boy comes home without a spring in his step, sniff's at your name or ever so much as sheds even one single tear over something you have done, I will make your life a living hell. And believe me, I have contacts.'

'CoughPuck'sdadCough' Kurt spluttered, trying to defuse the tension building fiercely in the room.

'Although my ANONYMOUS contact will more than happily join me in hunting you down, should anything happen to my son, if you play your cards right, I have no problems with you dating Kurt. But I need to set down some rules. No sleeping in the same bed. I saw Brokeback Mountain, and believe me; something definitely went down in the tent, so only PG-13 please. Curfew of 11 at weekends and No alcohol is to be consumed either on or off the premise. I want no repeat performances.' He said shooting Blaine a warning look. 'That's all I can think of at the moment but I'm sure I can come up with many more in the next few days. If ANY of these are broken, you should be aware that I have both a shot gun in my closet, as well as many many mechanical tools which are very useful at long and painful tortures. So FOR NOW, go in peace and keep my son happy. I'll be watching you, keep your feet inline, or else.'

Blaine smiled more than he expected to at this, although that wasn't hard since he was expecting his head to be a good ten feet from his body by now, and it's pretty hard to smile when you're dead.

He let out a string of thank yous to Burt and almost felt the urge to hug him, but Kurt got there first.

Kurt let out an extremely audible squeal and jumped up from his seat, first hugging his father, so tight his face nearly turned purple; Burt's arms were trapped to his side by Kurt's new found strength. Then Kurt was wrapping his arms around Blaine in an equally tight embrace. Except this time Blaine was hugging back. Kurt quickly placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek and the two boys smiled as they continued to hug.

After a minute or so, Burt coughed awkwardly, reminding the boys he was still in the room as hands began to roam and the hug became a little more...unhug like and more...pre-makeout like. He ushered the two boys out of the room, and slumped back down in his seat, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

Carole chose this moment to pop her head around the door.

'You did great honey.' She cooed, stealing the seat next to him, pulling it up so she could lean on his shoulder.

'He better treat Kurt right.' Burt murmured, feeling a little exhausted after his rant. 'I like that Blaine kid. He's good for Kurt and Kurt's good for him. They really are pretty much perfect together. I hate to say it, but I think that boy really is going to be around for a long long time.'

Carole gazed up at her husband. 'I think so too honey.' She whispered, just loud enough for Burt to hear. 'I think so too.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Happy 21st Chris! ****  
><strong>

When Kurt and Blaine arrived back at Dalton late that Sunday night they were greeted by a flurry of hugs and cheers. Many from those who had heard about the recent date, and were congratulating the warblers on their official couple status (Or so facebook told them, thanks to Wes and David) Others, were from people who had heard the news of what Really happened on the date, and who were whispering encouragements in the boys ears as they hugged or offering their services with a sabre.

Either way, both boys felt relieved to be back at school. Even if now they were to be subjected to the hellish madness that resided within the walls of Lyon.

Which had much since subsided Blaine's roommate, Jamison's departure.- well not departure, more unexpected leave. He was currently in hospital nursing some six or seven broken bones after falling down a flight of stairs playing sock hockey with Wes and David. He wasn't due to be back for at least a month, and was banned from wearing slipper socks Ever again by his very angry parents.

This however was good news for some. One, the house was calmer, and two, Blaine was currently staying in a 'single' room, which meant a free bed to spend the night in.

Kurt was still a little shaken up after the neathderthalic hockey players attacked them at the rink, not to mention his nerves were in tatters after Burt's 'discovery' of the Klaine relationship. (Yes, after Wes and David had begun to call them that, the rest of Lyon took it upon themselves to use the name as much as physically possible. It then spread to the warblers and now, Kurt found the word spilling from his lips every so often, much to his displeasure.)

After escaping the crowds of boys – well there were only about 8 of them still awake but it seemed like a swamp- the two boys vacated the entrance hall and went straight for Blaine's room. Kurt always kept a spare pair of pyjamas there, encase he really needed to stay –(no euphemism's Kurt just hated being alone, It usually happened when Oran was away with his parents) and so there was no need to stop back at his room.

Kurt had managed to squeeze himself from his literally 'skin-tight jeans' (that Blaine was positive he was sewn into),and was now sitting cross legged on Jamison's bed, engrossed in a copy of Vogue whilst clad in his shimmering blue silk pyjamas. Blaine was still in the bathroom, cleaning his teeth. Kurt had finished his moisturising routine long ago, Blaine had been locked away in the ensuite for a long time.

Kurt glanced down at his watch. 10.47pm. Well past curfew, but all boys had sworn not to tell the dean about Kurt's stay in Blaine's room, on fear of death, from any Warbler, (Wes, David and the rest had decided this Klaine relationship was to have no problems and made it their personal mission to deflect all possible problems from hitting the Dalton IT couple. –they may or may not have money wedged on this, but that was Not the point.) and besides, with a Junior Prefect as a boyfriend, the rules for Kurt could certainly be stretched.

'Blaine, get a move on.' Kurt called out, glancing up over the glossy pages of his beloved magazine to the still, tightly shut door. 'I intend to actually see my boyfriend before I go to sleep. to hopefully celebrate the fact he is alive after that roasting from my father.'

He heard the sounds of sloshing water, then a gargle and finally the splashing as a jet of water hit the sink.

'Believe you me Kurt. I am celebrating in the most awesome way possible.' Blaine called from behind the door. The screech of the towel hook rang out over his words of his quickly dried his hands.

'Cover your eyes.' Blaine said, Kurt could practically hear Blaine's smirk from where he sat.

'Blaine wha-'

'Just do it .'

'But-'

'Kurt pwetty pwetty pwease cwose your eyes.' Blaine cooed through the wood. Kurt sighed and contented himself to just cover his eyes with the magazine.

'I can't see. Happy now?'

'Extremely.' Blaine said, and Kurt heard the bolt slide smoothly from the lock and the door swing open. Two loud footsteps were made as Blaine exited the bath room.

'You can look now.' He said proudly.

'Ok Blaine wh- WOA.!'

Kurt was, for one of the first times, speechless. Blaine was standing, hands on hips, posing very very outrageously. Clad in the world weirdest assortment of garments.

He had on a pair of gold and red striped pyjama pants and a shirt adorned with the grinning face of one Daniel Radcliff, along with a scarf that matched his pants and a pair of rectangular reading glasses.

'Oh Good...Oh My Miu Miu... Blaine. WHAT on earth are you wearing?'

'Do you like it?' Blaine questioned, giving Kurt a little twirl before whipping off his glasses and winking viciously.

'It's...different...' To be honest those were pretty much the only words Kurt could muster. After looking past the grinning face on Blaine's shirt, it was actually extremely tight, and Kurt could see every individual ripple his boyfriends muscles made as he moved, it was... entrancing...

'...now?'

Kurt didn't hear what had been said, he was too focused on following a wave of muscle that was rolling beneath Harry's left ear on the shirt.

'Kurt?' Blaine said, after his boyfriend trailed off and was just staring at him. 'Kurt... I asked you a question.'

'Wha- oh, yeah I said it's dif-'

'No. A different question. Stop gazing at my chest, my eyes are up here.'

Kurt flushed to the roots of his perfectly quaffed hair, and snapped his vision up to see Blaine smirking down at him.

'Come on Kurt, you've gotta admit. This outfit is KILLER. I could bag myself Tom Felton for sure.'

'Already looking for another guy?' Kurt mused, pulling his best pout.

'Nah, unfortunately no one else can handle my eccentricities, so you're stuck with me for the time being. At least until Felton realises what a pain women are and turns gay. Then, well, I'm going to have him for sure- sorry Kurt, but I don't see you becoming a wizard anytime soon.' _A Wizard no, an angel, hell yes. And a gay angel at that. Take that Christianity Klaine 1 – Catholicism 0 _

'I am not so sure. I bet he couldn't last through your Disney marathons like me. And can he sing Jasmine's part to 'whole new world' off by heart? Me thinks not.'

'Hmmm. I agree with you on that. Bah, I guess you'll just have to stick around for a little while then.' Blaine brought his hand to his face, wiping away an imaginary tear whilst winking directly at Kurt. 'Any way, back to my question. Do you want to watch a movie now? in celebration of my head still being joined to my neck and all that jazz.'

'YES' Kurt blurted out, far too fast to not seem desperate. 'I mean, yeah sure, if you want.' to be fair, Blaine was offering Kurt an excuse to sit snuggled against his side and to feed him popcorn, so who in their right mind wouldn't agree. 'I guess you want to watch Harry Potter, what with the outfit and all?' Kurt questioned as Blaine plonked himself down by the large flat screen in the corner.

'You know me too well Kurt Hummel.' Blaine smirked as he rifled through shelves of DVDs, hurriedly skipping past Mean Girls and The Princess Diaries. If anybody asked, they weren't his. It wasn't like he and David or Wes used to sit and watch these every weekend when their roomie wasn't around whilst quoting along at every possible moment. No way. Never...

'Don't think I didn't see your collection of chick flicks Mister.' Kurt said, grinning from across the room. _Yes, Blaine had a weakness, mwah ha ha, now Kurt could have a girly movie marathon, without having to invite all the New Direction girls and had an excuse to cuddle with his boyfriend- SCORE._

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued sifting through the heaps of cases. Kurt couldn't use his chick flick love against him...Could he?

'Come on Blaine, hurry up, I want to at least see part of this film before I inevitably fall asleep at your side.'

Blaine sat up triumphantly and raised a box up, above his head. 'FOUND IT.' He sang. Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine, kneeling down, he looked at the box, a puzzled expression filling his features.

'This is the seventh film. I've shown you the other Harry Potter's but this. This is something else. It's in two parts and split the book, in the most awkward place, I mean when Dobby di-MMPH GERD OUF MURGH.'

Kurt clamped his hand over his boyfriends babbling mouth. Blaine was awful with spoilers, and continued to commentate along to nearly all films they watched, if he knew the plot line well enough.

'KURRG GEROF MEH'

'Na uh, not until you shut up and stop telling me what's going to happen. I don't want to know what Dobby does just like I didn't want to know what happened to Dumbledore, so shush or i- OH SWEET BABY CHEEZUS BLAINE- Did you just lick me?'

Blaine nodded his head and grinned maliciously behind Kurt's hand, which was immediately yanked away.

'eww, Blaine, you are not a cat.' Kurt pulled out a tissue from his pocket and proceeded to wipe clean his hand.

'Meow?' Blaine asked waggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

'Don't you raise those triangles at me mister.' Kurt said, batting away Blaine's ...paw? as he brought it up to sit on Kurt's.

'Meow, meow ,meow meow meow.' Blaine said, matter of factly. (1)

'What do you want me to do? Stroke you?' Blaine looked shocked at Kurt's sudden speech. Then Kurt, realising what he had just said, jumped practically a foot into the air and started babbling a string of apologies.

'Oh..OH GOD NO, no I didn't mean it like that...thats just...God...Dear Gaga kill me now...i'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry Blaine I- that..so wrong..just I-'

Blaine placed a finger over Kurt's lips, effectively silencing the boy. Unlike Blaine, Kurt did not lick his boyfriends finger( It would have been overly inappropriate at a time like that), but instead released a deep sigh and shuddered with embarrassment.

'meow meow meowmeowmeow.' Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt giggled a little and leant back so Blaine's finger fell away from his mouth.

'Blaine. I don't speak cat.'

'Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you don't possess my awesome skills-OW'

Kurt gave him a playful slap on his wrist before letting the newly abused arm snake around his waist and pull him closer to Blaine.

'I was GOING to say, you were rambling, but now that I have been assaulted, I shall not talk to you.' Then realising that he had just pulled Kurt into his arms 'I shall just hug you, and nothing more. I take a vow of silence starting...NOW'

Blaine took in a huge breath and stuck his lips together like a gold fish. His cheeks almost spherical from the air trapped inside.

Kurt pouted at Blaine, pulling his lower lip out so it protruded from beneath his upper.

'Blaine?'

'...'

'Blainey boo I am talking to you.'

'...'

'You won't last 10 minutes' _Woa, you just made yourself a bet Hummel_

'...'

'Blaine.'

'...'

'Blainey boo'

*evil stare*

'I'm sorry.'

'...' Blaine gasped for air before resuming his goldfish position.

'I'm ever so sorry for hitting you.'

'...'

'Please talk to me.'

Blaine continued squinting his eyes in death stare mode at the boy, not willing to be beaten that easily.

He turned his head, Kurt took this as an invitation to lean his head on Blaine shoulder.

Blaine sighed and turned back to face his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes widened and he now bore a strong resemblance to puss in boots from Shrek. This was just unfair. How could he withstand this kind of torture.

There was only one thing left to do if he was to win this bet and keep his silence.

Blaine moved his free arm and slowly let it trail up Kurt's back. Eliciting sensual shivers from Kurt. His fingers inched slowly us his neck and settled behind Kurt's earlobe. Blaine allowed his thumb to gently caress the sensitive spot, before slipping up until his fingers tangled in Kurt's glossy locks. He then brought his hand further up until it was on top of Kurt's head. Then...

He ruffled Kurt's hair!

His fingers moved at lightning speed through ever last strand, trying to create as much static and frizz as would be physically possible.

He regretted having to resort to this kind of violence, but Kurt left him with no choice. After all he doubted Blaine's self control. Shit had got personal

The younger boy shrieked and jumped away from Blaine. Strings of explicates flowing from his lips. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Wow_, Blaine thought. _Little over reaction there. Wait..shit..his hair...oh crap..Shit really did get personal._

_I am a dead man_

'BLAINE ANDERSON I HATE YOU' came the loud shout through the door. 'YOU HAVE COMPLETELY MUCKED UP MY HAIR.'

Blaine sighed again and sat up. Slinging himself to his feet he got up and paraded over to the door, where he pressed his ear against the wood, hearing the sounds of frantic combing and the solvent spray cans letting off every few seconds.

Blaine waited outside the ensuite for a good five minutes when the spraying finally stopped. Most of the time spent formulating mini speeches

Blaine's hand crept up slowly and before he knew it he was knocking on the bathroom door.

'Go away Blaine.' Said the begrudging voice of Kurt.

Blaine hesitated. Was losing his silence vow worth it...? Yeah. Yeah it was.

'Kurt. I'm sorry for messing up your hair.'

'Not good enough Blaine. Nowhere near.'

'Wha- Kurt come on, I mean it was bed time, it was going to get messed up anyw-'

'Don't even try and finish that sentence mister.'

'Bu-'

'No.' Kurt too was now leaning against the door, ear pressed tightly to the cold wooden surface.

'No Blaine. Not everyone can wake up in the morning with angelic hair. Just you and Oran have that luxury. It takes me AGES to get my hair looking this good and then when I wake up I only have minimal damage to repair. And you completely mucked up my schedule by messing up my do. After my dad's heart attack you know how fussy I get with my schedules, and now I am going to have to skip out on breakfast so I have extra time to fix my hair- don't try to argue with me, it is the price I have to pay to look this good. An even higher price now you have ruined my perfect quiff'

'But Kurt, I am really really sorry. I even gave up my vow of silence to talk to you.'

'Not good enough. This is my hair we are talking about, all I did was smack you, you took this too far.'

'... And I wore my Gryffindor outfit and my glasses,'

'Your glasses?'

'yes I am a dork, I wear glasses because my contacts hurt at night...

'...'

'I have no idea why I am saying all this but I will continue to until you forgive me and get your skinny butt out of the bathroom.'

Silence...more silence...oh was that a word-no just a footstep...damn.

'The silent treatment eh? Touché mon ami'

'...'

'Ok, you asked for it I am going to have to list the awesomeness we are, so you shall forgive me and take my corny ass back'

'...'

'Fine. Here goes.'

'...'

' Officially, in the past week or so, so much has happened. We started dating, we got wasted at a party, we discovered the homosexual tendencies of our Warbler councils elite...'

_Interesting that neither Wes nor David had brought up the party after those little secrets were released._

'We went skating, I failed, you just owned the rink because that is the kind of fabulous person you are. Then we were given all that crap by those neaderthalic jerk bags, but we got through it,'

_With only two black eyes and a black and blue face...fun times. _Not

'I still owe you some money for the cover up you got me by the way, don't let me forget, wait...where was –oh yea, we got through it. And then we got back to your house only to face the wrath of the Burtinator in the morning.'

Blaine could here stifled giggles coming through the door, he must be saying something right. A muflled 'what the hell kind of name is that' sounded through the door, and though not directed at Blaine, he felt like he was getting somewhere.

'I still think I'm pretty lucky to be alive after your dad, and hey, even if I wasn't I would come back as a ghost and stalk you everywhere because I can't bear to be without you, my adorable BOYFRIEND. You're just amazing Kurt and I am sorry for messing up your hair, and your schedule.'

'...You're amazing too...oh sappy Warbler. But you have not been forgiven yet'

'Hey hey, at least you're not mad anymore.' Blaine said, jumping away from the door and doing a little celebratory happy dance.

'Oh no, I am mad with you, I just think your little cliché apology has earned you one more chance.'

'Oh yes, 10 points to Blaine.'

'But I'm warning you Anderson. All your hair touching rights have here for been revoked for the determinable future. You place a fingertip in it, I shall cut a bitch- that bitch most likely being you.'

'Are you calling me...a bitch?' Blaine said, eyes wide, pulling the cheesiest expression he could, before realising Kurt couldn't see him.

'Hey Kurt, get out of the bathroom, you need to witness my shocked and appalled face.' Blaine said, twisting the locked handle several times.

He let go as he felt the bolt slide back from the other side of the door.

A few seconds later Kurt poked his nose through the small gap between the wooden panels and the frame. He took one scowling look at Blaine, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

'Oh my goodness Blaine you should never pull that expression in glasses, it reminds me of Professor Trelawney!' Kurt said, giggling freely, as if all previous grudges had been forgotten.

'HaHa, victory, I have finally taught you something about Harry Potter.' Blaine cheered and all of a sudden he threw the bathroom door open and scooped Kurt up in his arms bridal style then proceeded to dance around the room.

'Hey. BLAINE ANDERSON PUT ME DOWN.' Kurt screeched playfully, batting at Blaine's arms with his hand.

'Never. It is my right as a loving and apologetic boyfriend to carry you to your temporary bed. Do you really want to deny that?'

'Yes. Now. Put. Me. Down.'

'Err..No.' Blaine took this as an opportunity to tickle the squirming boy. Kurt started squealing and his giggling turned him into an uncontrollable mess.

'Let... me Go ...or I will End you Anderson.'

'Bring it Hummel.' Blaine smirked, spinning around on the floor. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's collar.

'Blaaainne Don't tickle me.' Kurt yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

'Blaine put me down.'

'Blaaine.'

'I can't hear you.' Blaine sang, still twirling round in circles

'La di da I can't hear yo- hey that's my head..OW' Blaine dropped Kurt down on Jamison's bed and rubbed at his head, where his hair had been scraped fiercely by the angry and dizzy, comb wielding Kurt.

'Revenge is sweet Mr Anderson. Oh so very very sweet.'

Blaine slumped down on the bed next to Kurt, and re attached his arms to Kurt's side.

'I am scarred Kurt. SCARRED.' Blaine joked pointing to the scratch Kurt's comb had made on his hair line and prodding Kurt in the ribs, eliciting another string of giggles from the younger boy.

'I warned you about the hair, you shall suffer Blaine. Suffer I say.'

'haha, well I guess this at least is a pretty neat punishment. I can tell all the warblers I was involved in a vicious fight with a crocodile, which pulled out a knife and gave me this scar. They'll all be jealous of my badassery.'

'...'

'Come on, it's so completely believable, I will be made BAMF of the year.'

'Bamf Blaine?'

'Really Kurt, had Puck taught you nothing?'

'Blaine you are NOT a badass mofo. You watch Disney movies and sing along to the sound of music when your upset. You wear glasses. You also seem to possess several chick flicks. You my friend, are just a dork...and a hobbit. But my dork and my hobbit so that's all fine. I forgive your weirdness.'

'I am not weird. I just have good taste in movies, and the sound of music has a Kurt in it, so you can't be mean to me about that. Glasses are totally awesome, don't be hatin' and once again I repeat, I am not weird.'

'Harry begs to differ.' Kurt said, poking his finger onto the lightning scar in the centre of Blaine's shirt.

'Harry loves my glasses. It's just a shame SOME people can't appreciate their style.' Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt, as the fashionable boy surveyed the glasses.

'DKNY, I am impressed.' He said. Giving his nod of approval before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

'Don't think you're forgiven yet Blaine.' Kurt whispered. 'Your fashion sense however, that has been forgiven. Your Gryffindor outfit has been repented by the designer label perched on your forehead.'

'You love my clothes more than me?'

'Pretty much.'

'Right Kurt, that's it.' Blaine pushed Kurt over, with some force and began to tickle his boyfriend's ribs and stomach. Kurt writhed back and forth on the sheets yelping and giggling like an 8 year old child.

His silk pyjamas rode up so his navel was showing. Blaine took this as the perfect opportunity to place kisses across Kurt's stomach, then blow the occasional raspberry which caused Kurt to squeal and flush a deep shade of pink. Blaine's mouth rose up his chest and latched onto his neck. Blaine had taken to yelling 'Nom nom nom' every time he removed his mouth to take a breath, and Kurt was wrestling to get free. All the time Kurt was laughing hysterically

'Your laugh is so adorable.' Blaine said, raising his head so it was facing Kurt's, still pinning Kurt's arms to his side to prevent the younger boy lashing out again with his comb. 'It's insanely cute and sweet but at the same time it just makes me want to kiss you senseless.'

'Well just so you know. I am all up for the second one.'

'Really now?'

Kurt grinned and slipped his hand from under Blaine's and raised it up to cup Blaine's cheek, he then pulled the older boys lips down until they collided.

He started off slow and sweet, gently caressing the older boys mouth with his own. He was breathing in the heavy smell of Blaine, sweet and bitter at the same time, and extremely intoxicating. Slowly Kurt began to deepen the kiss. He allowed his mouth to widen as the kiss became open mouthed. Kurt slowly sunk his teeth into Blaine's bottom lip and massaged it with his own.

Blaine let out a soft moan and began to dig his fingers deeper into Kurt's waist, unable to move much more than this even though he was pretty much on top of the countertenor. He let his hands slip slowly beneath Kurt's shirt so his knuckles brushed against skin whilst his nails dug into the luxurious silk pyjamas.

Kurt took Blaine's sounds and movements as a good sign and slowly let his tongue trace along Blaine's lips, before delving into his mouth to graze against Blaine's own. Blaine's teeth slowly nipped at Kurt's tongue before it was off searching for cavities in the younger boy's mouth.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, and rolled over, so now it was he who was straddling Blaine. He drew back his head to flip his hair from his eyes, before gazing lustfully down at his boyfriend, and diving lips first back onto Blaine's mouth. Continuing the kiss.

_Tom Felton eat your heart out _was all either boy could think.

**A/N: THIS STORY IS ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS!**


End file.
